A New Beginning
by EmiLeLur
Summary: When an insomniac girl washes ahore on the Destiny Islands, she meets the Kingdom Hearts gang; there, her life changes completely.  Her life turns around when she falls in love with a handsome boy named Roxas.  What will come of her new life?
1. Chapter 1

_-__Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I never will, and I never could anyways. It's far too epic for me. And I don't own the song, _Last Night Good Night_ by Livetune either._

**Le: **Hey peeps! Okay, so this is the first chapter of what I hope will be a good fan fiction. Chapters 1-5 are already done, so I'll edit them and post them up later. Right now, please enjoy chapter 1!

Update: Sorry! This story has been waiting on the account for some time and I just now got to publish it! _Gomen!_

Chapter 1

I wake up and find my mouth full of sand. My body is soaked and my clothes are in no better condition. I hear waves and feel water swish over my back. I open my eyes to investigate my surroundings.

I am apparently on an island, and at the moment the sun is going down, the tip just touching the watery horizon. I blink, trying to piece together where I am. Maybe if I see what else is around me, then I'll know. I lift up my head and look around. The island is covered with many wooden apparatuses, and there is heavy foliage around it.

I sit up and a heavy pain hits my head at full force. I put my right hand against it, and brace myself with my left hand. My fingers close around wet sand. I try to stand up. My head hurts, but I'm able to stand without toppling over. Taking a few steps is agonizing. My feet give out and I collapse. Then someone nearby moans loudly. I turn to face the sound.

In the sand, about fifty feet from where I washed ashore, is a boy that looks about twenty. His face is buried in the sand. I try to reach him by walking, but am reduced to a crawl. When I reach the boy, I roll him over onto his back, and do my best to clean the sand from his face.

"Theo?" I say. The name forms on my lips before I can think. Is that his name? I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it is. And I'm almost certain he washed ashore with me. "Theo?" I ask again, and this time he responds.

"Luna?" he moans. Luna? Is that my name? I don't remember that, either.

"Are you Theo?" I ask. He makes a move that is probably a nod. He opens his eyes to look at me, and I am taken aback by how piercing of a green they are. "And I'm…Luna?" He nods again. He puts his hand to his forehead.

"Where are we?" he asks. I shake my head, which causes my head to throb again. No clue where we are, and really who we are. Or at least who I am. I look at the sunset, as if it might have the answers. The sun has begun its descent into the sea. My mind tells me to look around more, see if I recognize anything that I didn't see first, to find a possible landmark. As my gaze sweeps over the island, I feel like I know the name of this place, but that I've never been here before.

Like a miracle, something in my mind clicks. I suddenly remember things about myself. My name is Luna. I am twenty years old. My favorite color is a light, lavender purple. My appearance… It comes to me in shards, so I crawl over to the water to see if I can check my reflection.

Lavender eyes. Stick straight black hair. A tan complexion. My reflection ignites my memory even more. I can see vague images of what might be my family; the same black hair and tan skin, and their warm smiles. I turn back towards Theo, who is now sitting up and trying to get himself together. Theo… he has dark, reddish hair and those piercing green eyes. He can't be related to me, can he? He's wearing a white tank top with a black vest and running gloves. His pants are simple capris and he's wearing silver belts with it. His shoes are black combat boots. His appearance makes me wonder what I'm wearing, so I look at my own clothes.

A magenta half top and a half top-like vest, black shorts, black combat boots. I am dressed like I am ready for a long journey, but from my time in the water, I am now freezing. I pull my arms around my body. "Theo?" I call over to him. He turns in my direction.

"Yeah?" he calls back. I remember his last name; Theo Smith. A wind blows, and I draw my arms around me tighter.

"I'm cold." My voice shakes ever so slightly. But I think Theo can tell. He gets up, wincing, and sits next to me. He wraps his arms around my shoulders. I am comforted by this gesture, and lean close to him. "So you still don't know where we are?" I whisper. He feels like someone close to me, so I let myself close my eyes and lean on his shoulder.

"No, but I'd guess that we're definitely not where we come from." Theo lets out a sigh. "Do you remember anything, Luna? Who we are and where we're from?"

I shake my head in reply. He sighs again. "Well, if you mean like our names and how old we are, stuff like that, then I do know," I say, trying to keep him in a good mood. The sun is now halfway sunk below the skyline. In my mind, I try and recall if I've seen a sunset like this, maybe find a piece of memory that will help me. The only thing that comes is that I've never seen a sunset like this, and that isn't exactly helpful. I reach out to the sunset and a verse from a song I know comes into my head.

_Sutekina? Asa wo mou ichido_

_Kimito sugosetara_

_Chiisana sonna kibou sae_

_Omou dake no kiseki_

I hum the tune of the song and Theo looks at me as though I've just done something strange. "What?" I say defensively.

"How can you remember that song if you can't remember who we are?" he asks, suspicion hanging in his voice. I realize that he's only worried that I'm hiding information from him, and so I shrug.

"I'm not hiding anything from you," is all I say. "Wait, you know that song too?" He nods like it's the most obvious thing in the world, and I'm suddenly very worried that maybe I've lost my mind too, not just my memories. Of course, this is probably stupid for me to worry over. For all I know I've just contracted amnesia, and that opens up a different door full of worries and problems.

Theo can tell that I'm worried about something, so he gets up slowly and tells me that we need to find a place to sleep. The sun is slowly, slowly disappearing completely, and so I get up and follow him off the sand inland. We are nearing a wooden structure that seems good enough for shelter when we hear shouts from behind us, from the water. I turn around quickly and immediately wish I hadn't. My head is racked with throbbing, and I have to clutch it to stop any movement. When my vision clears, I see four, five, six figures coming at us, running, with their arms reaching out to grab me and Theo. I try to run and trip over the wooden floor below me. By accident, I grab Theo and pull him down with me, even though I only meant for him to try and stable me. But together we crash to the ground, and the pain from my head wins the fight for consciousness. Any connection between my eyes and my brain is lost, and I gasp as I fall unconscious. Theo crushes my arm as he falls, and from the loud _thud_ I hear before blacking out means he's out too. It registers that I am now at the mercy of six strangers that are angry with me, and with that happy thought, my mind floats off, somewhere away from my body.

The room I wake up in is almost as painful to look at as my headache was…no, still is. My head still throbs and my arm is sore. I remember Theo falling on top of my arm before I blacked out, so that explains the arm pain. I still haven't quite figured out why my head is hurting like I've just been hit with a baseball bat.

Anyways, the room I am in is a bright, illuminating, painful white. I have to squint to see anything. I can barely see an easel in the corner of the room by the window, and a vanity stands by the door. I'm in a bed that is pure white, from the sheets to the headboards. The walls and closets and door are all so white I can barely see them.

The door. Even through my agonizing headache, my mind screams that the door might be unlocked, that I still might be able to escape my captors' grasp. I swing my legs slowly over the side of the bed, and, wary of my condition, I slowly start to walk to the door. As the sheets fall away, I see that I am dressed in a simple white tank-top and some black sweats. My clothes are folded neatly together in the corner of the room, hidden in the shadows so I couldn't see them. I reach for them and slowly shed the clothes I am wearing. Slipping on my old clothes is no simple task, but eventually all I have left to put on are my boots. I slide my feet into them and this time I go for the door.

The hallway outside the room is empty. I look down it and see that there are two other rooms down the way. Theo! His name enters my head and I am suddenly sure that behind one of those doors he is waiting, worrying about me as much as I am now worried about him. I creep down the hallway, hoping the floorboards don't creak and alert my captors I am loose.

As I reach the first door, I hear voices from down the hallway. I silently scream and throw myself inside the room, trying to close the door as quickly and as silently as I can. I scan the room quickly, and there is nobody apart from myself in here. The room is a hot pink, with a plush floor and pink curtained windows. One lamp sits in the corner, still on from the last time someone used it. No Theo.

The voices never get any louder, or closer, and so I renter the hallway. I try to move quickly now, but my head makes that harder than getting a baby to stop growing. The last room must hold Theo. If not, then I'll have no clue where to find him, or even look for him at that.

When the door swings open, I peer my head inside. There, lying on the plain, black bed is Theo. At first I think he is asleep, but when he turns his head towards the door and smiles weakly, I feel my heart practically sigh with relief. "Luna," he whispers to me. I close the door behind me and walk to the bed.

"Yes?" I whisper back. What a relief to know that he's still here. And it must be the same for him, since we could be the key to each other's' pasts.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. But we need to get out of here. Come on." I impatiently tug his arm, and he yelps with pain. "Oh! Sorry!" I exclaim. He shakes his head, but still grimaces.

He's still in his old clothes, which makes me curious as to why mine were changed. As I look around and compare the room to the one I woke up in (and the pink one), I see the walls are a comforting gray, and the dresser and bed are all a dark brown wood. No unnatural colors, or unnaturally bright colors, just nice, dark tones.

"Is your head okay?" asks Theo. I snap out of my thoughts. How did he know, if I never said anything? Maybe he has some kind of connection to me that I don't really know about, or maybe it was because he feels the same too. I shake my head. He pats my shoulder. "Then you'll be more determined to leave; I can tell."

He's right. I want to leave far more than I probably would have because I feel more rushed than ever. A voice speaks in my head:

"_You're too strong-willed for your own good, Luna! Sometime soon, you'll cost yourself something valuable for it!"_

I think the voice is right; that just seems me somehow. I wonder who that was when Theo shakes my shoulder.

"We need to leave," he tells me. I nod and get up, reaching for the door handle. Theo gets to it first and he opens it more stealthily than I could have. He ushers me out into the hall and tells me to wait for him. I don't and walk ahead. He catches up and flicks my arm in irritation. I stick out my tongue in response. As we round the corner, I can see a living room in front of a door that is clearly our only escape. All the windows we have seen are too small to climb out of, and we haven't seen any other doors in the house. Finding them would use all of my energy and that would be a problem. So the living room door is our only hope.

In my stupidity, I make a run for the door. I hear Theo make a strangled noise from behind me and immediately know I'm in deep crap. I look into the living room, and six faces wide with shock are staring me down. But that's not what gets to me.

What gets to me is the boy directly in my sight, with blond, windswept hair and deep blue cerulean eyes. His face is warm but sad at the same time. As I look at him, time seems to slow down, and when my gaze floats off of him, it returns to normal. I slip on the rug in front of the door, and curse myself for letting my ignorance overpower my reason. I've fallen back into the hands of my captors. I thud against the ground, waiting to be taken captive again. My headache activates again, as if on cue. But nothing happens. I look up at the six other figures in the room.

Now that I'm not rushing away, I can clearly see the five other people. A blond girl wearing white, a red-head dressed in hot-pink, a silver-haired boy dressed in a mix of yellow, silver and blue, a brunette boy wearing a mingle of colors, and a raven-haired girl wearing black. And then there's the boy with the blond hair and blue eyes. They gaze upon me with a mix of confusion and something I can't describe. Then the boy with the brown, spiky hair speaks:

"Where are you going?"

I pull my arms and legs around me. "Away. Why do you ask?" These people-are they captors or not?

"Well, you don't exactly seem to know where you're going. I mean, if you were from around here, you'd know to stay off that island." The brunette folds his arms.

"Sora!" exclaims the girl with red hair. "That's really impolite. The island isn't just for us to use; other people can go there too."

"Well, what's it to you?" I stand up suddenly. "It's not my fault that Theo and I washed up on the shore _with no memory or idea of who we even are!"_

"Theo?" says the girl with black hair. "You mean the boy that washed ashore with you?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, unless I just imagined him." I beckon to Theo, who is still hidden from view. He glares at me, and when he doesn't come out of hiding, I go and grab him myself. The group in the living room turns toward him.

"This is Theo?" asks the boy with silver hair. "Wasn't he in Xion's room?" He motions to the black-haired girl. "And weren't you in Namine's room?" He points to me.

"We were going to esca-leave, but apparently there are some questions to answer." I sigh and sit down on the carpet. When Theo still stands, I yank his leg out from under him and he plops to the ground beside me. The blond haired girl and the red-head flinch.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" asks the blond. I shake my head.

"He'll deal with it." I can tell.

"So." My body goes rigid when the blond boy speaks. His voice is a warm melody of summer, and there are hints of sadness and song in it. I snap out of it. What am I thinking?

"So what?" I say.

"What are your names?" asks the black-haired girl that must be Xion.

"He's Theo and I'm Luna." I speak before Theo can open his mouth. I get a glare from him and smirk. "What are your names?"

"I'm Namine," says the blond. So she had the painful white room. I wonder if she's an artist.

"I'm Kairi!" squeals the red-head. Apparently she's into herself, from the way she says her own name. And that pink room. The memory makes me want to gag.

"You know me; I'm Xion," says the raven haired girl. Her smile is warm and friendly; I find myself smiling back.

"I'm Sora, and that's Riku." The brunette points to himself and then the silver-haired boy. So far we have Namine, Kairi, Xion, Riku, and Sora. I hold my breath as I wait for the last boy to say his name.

"Roxas," is all he says. Roxas. I close my eyes and burn the name into my memory.

"You all have nice names," I say. Maybe I should try to make friends instead of enemies. "Where are we?" I ask.

"You're at Destiny Islands, at Kairi's house," says Riku. "That island you washed ashore on is a place we've been visiting since we were kids." I nod. So that's why Sora had been so personal about the island. "Where are you from?" he adds.

"We don't know," says Theo. The other six look startled to hear him speak.

"Well, how old are you then?" asks Kairi.

"Twenty."

"Twenty-one." I remember now that Theo is a year older than me. "You?" Theo seems to be enjoying this game of _I'll-tell-you-and-you-tell-me._

"Namine and I are twenty. Xion's twenty-one." Kairi closes her eyes as she speaks.

"Riku's twenty-three and Roxas and I are twenty-two. We're twins." Sora stands up and stretches. Twins? They don't look like it. They do have the same deep blue eyes, though Sora's are full of happiness and joy, while Roxas has sadness and compassion.

"How long were we out?" I ask.

"About ten hours; you hit your head pretty hard and it was a bit of an issue to get you onto the boat," answers Xion.

"Okay then." I yawn. "Any other stuff you need to know?"

"Er, do you remember anything else about who you are yet?" asks Roxas. I think he can tell that there's a slim chance, and he's right. I shake my head and Theo looks down.

"Okay, how about where you'll be staying?" asks Namine. "There's no point in running off if you don't know where you're going." My mouth falls open. I didn't even think.

"Well, if you're from the city, like Twilight City, then you'll need some help working your way around here. This is a small town; it takes some time to get used to here." Roxas stands up and walks over to me. My face feels warm. "Care to check around?" He extends his hand. I reach out and take it, my mind in awe. He holds my hand as we walk out the door of Kairi's house into the streets of the Destiny Islands. Is my face…flushing?

As we walk along the streets, Sora and Kairi guide me and Theo through them, telling us the directions to the airport or where the best places to eat are. While I'm sure Theo is listening, I have my gaze fixed on my hand in Roxas's. When we come to a stop in front of a small shop, I let go of his hand and stare at the contents inside the display window. "Oh," I say in a small voice.

Inside the window are many beautiful cakes swathed in frosting and decorations that I probably wouldn't even think of putting on a cake. My mouth waters at the sight, and suddenly my mind remembers something, a memory, I think.

"_Luna, your birthday is on the fifth of November, isn't it? I guess we'll have to pick out your cake soon."_

I honestly wish I knew who is speaking in all these memories.

"Never had one, have you?" asks Riku, and my mind comes back to the present. I nod sheepishly. My stomach growls, and I blush. This gains some laughter from the others, and I hide my face from view to cover up my embarrassment.

"Let's keep moving," I tell them, and so we do. As we continue on, I actually pay attention as Sora tells me where his house is, and then Riku's. He shows me the local high school, Destiny High, and starts talking with Roxas about how awkward it was when they were in school. As the conversation draws everyone but me in, I try to remember what high school was like for me. If I went to high school.

"Wait!" exclaims Theo, and as soon as the words leave his mouth, I'm grabbing onto the collar of his shirt. He looks shocked, but not from my actions.

"What? You just remembered something, didn't you?" I clench my fist tighter around his shirt. "You did! I can tell! What did you remember?" I ask excitedly, elation rising in my chest.

"High school-we went to high school together," he breathes, his voice showing hints of excitement. My hopes begin to drop until he says, "It was called something-Garden High, but I can't remember the full name."

"Do any of you know a place like that?" I whip around to face the others. Kairi raises her hand a bit.

"I used to live in a place called Radiant Garden City, so it might have been there. But for all I know, there are hundreds of other places called that." She hangs her head. "Sorry, Luna."

"Oh. It's fine, Kairi. You tried to help, and that's all that matters." I try not to let my disappointment show. But Xion takes my shoulders and looks into my eyes.

"This is a sign that maybe some things here can trigger your memories!" she says. I blink; I never thought of that.

"You really think so?" Theo walks next to me. I smile. A new lead; possibly.

"Xion could be onto something," says Riku, and Xion blushes. I smile again.

"So we can try to use stuff from here to try and jump-start some memories, but until we get them back, where do we stay?" The question is asked by Theo, and my heart falls. Even with all the hotels Sora has prescribed to us, there's no way we'd be able to pay for a night in them.

"You can stay with one of us." Roxas speaks and I turn to him. "Kairi, Namine, and Xion all live together, so Kairi's house is booked. Riku could take Theo. And you could board with me and Sora," he continues.

"If that's fine with Theo, then I'm in! I really want my mind back." I make a movement of mock despair, and put my hand to my forehead. I realize my headaches gone, and I make a silent cheer of victory. Theo mimics me and we all laugh together.

"That's the first we've seen you smile, Luna," says Namine, once our laughter ebbs. I smile again, sort of a thank you smile.

"You have a beautiful smile," says Sora. I blush; is really that much to be complimented over?

"No, it's not beautiful, it's amazing," says Roxas, and if it's possible, I blush harder.

"It's nothing special, really," I tell them. But they shake their heads and tell me it really is.

"Aw, Luna, they're complimenting you!" says Theo playfully. "Take it; it may be your only chance!" I smack his arm. We all start laughing again.

Soon, Kairi insists on taking me shopping for some more clothes-"All expenses on me; I've got plenty to spare!"-and Theo goes with Riku and the twins to get himself some stuff. As we separate into our different groups, I smile inwardly. In a matter of hours, I've gone from washing ashore as an amnesiac to a girl with her friends, shopping for clothes. What a difference.

End of Chapter 1

**Le:** So I hope you all liked it! This chapter got pretty good reviews from the people who've already read it, so please review this chapter! I need to know how it's going. Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

_-Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and all its awesomeness. I only wield the power of writing and imagining things up, so deal with it! And I don't own the song _You Raise Me Up_ by Lena either!_

**Le:** Sorry, this chapter is a bit slow, but it's where Luna just learns where her place will be in the lives of her new friends. For now. 8D And this chapter will have more than just Luna's P.O.V. in it; there'll be some Sora and Roxas in it. :D Word of warning, it goes from first person to third.

Chapter 2

After four hours of shopping, I am too tired to shop for more; and if that's not bad enough, Kairi is complaining about my color choice in clothing. I wonder if this will trigger my headache again. Luckily, Xion and Namine step in for me-"Not everyone likes pink as much as you!" and "Give her a rest, she's got her own favorite color.". I silently thank them as we walk to Sora and Roxas's house. The other three chat away about what they are going to do over the weekend-I learn that it is Friday-and whether it should be all girls or just the whole group. I'm not really paying attention until Xion says something to me. I turn around.

"Sorry, what was that?" I say.

"I said, 'You'd better be prepared for some surprises when you get to the twins' house," she repeats, smiling. "Oh! And here's the map to our house; we're all sisters, so you'll find our name under 'Nakamura'. And the twins are under 'Shimizu'." She hands me a folded paper. I take it graciously. "And Riku is under 'Ishikawa'."

"Any luck?" says Namine soflty, and I know what she means immediately. She's referring to my memories.

"No; I don't know my own last name, and it sucks," I tell her. Xion laughs softly. "I guess we all have our own little things to do, don't we?" This becomes our new conversation topic, and for once I join in.

Apparently, Xion likes swimming and collecting seashells, and Namine loves drawing. Kairi is so indecisive that there is a silence in the group for at least a full minute while she tries to decide. We talk about what we love best about our favorite things, and smile and relate to each other.

Was this how it was for me and my friends, if I had any? Did we laugh like this together, did we enjoy conversations like this together? A part of my mind says no. The other part is not so sure.

"What about you?" asks Kairi after they have all shared. I stare at the ground, and try my best to think of the few shards of my past I might yet have. I see a sharp stick lying at my feet, and I pick it up.

"I don't know." The words pass my lips just as I throw the stick, and it finds its way into a nearby tree. There is a fly skewered neatly at the tip, and it's still alive. Just stuck to the tree by the tip of one of its wings. I'm not shocked; I did aim.

"Wow!" exclaims Xion. "That was amazing! How did you do that?"

I shrug. "I aimed. No big deal." But from the look on the other girls' faces, apparently it is.

"No big deal? Luna, you just pinned a _fly_ to a tree with an unused _stick _and you hardly even looked! That is not something you call 'no big deal'!" Kairi's eyes are the size of small moons.

"Maybe you were someone who worked with weapons?" says Namine thoughtfully. I'm taken aback by the question. Could I have?

"Let's find out," I say indifferently. I grab an equally sharp stick from the ground and hurl it at the other one. The other stick is split right down the center and the fly is still unharmed. I look at the group expectantly. They gape at me. Then Xion's phone rings to a familiar tune, and she answers it.

"Hello? Oh, Sora. Yeah, we're almost there. We got a bit sidetracked. No, it's fine. Okay, see you in a few." She hangs up. "That was Sora; he was getting worried about us."

"What, does he think we got kidnapped?" My response brings on a bit of laughter. All thoughts of my stick-throwing have vanished from the others. "And besides, with me here, there's no way any one of us is going anywhere!" A new memory appears in my head.

"…_not going anywhere! I'll always be here to protect you, Theo. Remember that."_

The person in the memory is me talking. I ponder my thoughts when Kairi exclaims, "I can see the sun setting! We need to get you to Sora's before it sets so you can see it too, Luna!" She yanks my arm and then we're all running in the direction of the twins' house.

Xion was right. The house is barely two minutes away from where we were watching me throw sticks. As we get there, Namine sprints ahead and throws open the gate to the front yard. Xion and Kairi steer me to the front door and ring the doorbell. They leave my stuff with me, say a quick "Goodbye!" and run off. I am left alone with my bags as Sora opens the front door.

"Oh! Luna!" He pulls me into a sudden embrace, which I'm not expecting and am definitely not prepared for. "I thought something bad had happened to you!" When he pulls away from me, he can see that my face is completely flushed. He lets go of me instantly. "Sorry," he says sheepishly. I can only manage a faint smile.

"W-well, I have all my new stuff," I say, trying to break the awkward silence that has fallen over us. I lift up my three bags of new clothes.

"O-oh! Right!" he says, a bit too loudly. He takes two of the bags and lets me inside the house. I pick up the remaining bag and walk in.

Inside the house, it's so much bigger than the outside lets on. There is a huge ceiling far above my head and glamorous stairs to my right. To my left is an elaborate dining room and ahead is a kitchen. As Sora walks in behind me, I say, "Wow! What a gorgeous house!"

"You think so? Thank you!" he says graciously, beginning to walk up the stairs to where I'll be staying. "Leave that last bag there; I'll come back for it. Roxas should be in the kitchen!" he calls down to me. I nod and put down my luggage. I'm worrying about whether or not to remove my shoes when Roxas pops his head around the corner of the kitchen wall.

"You're here!" he says brightly. I nod and walk towards the kitchen. The wooden floor is a glossy almond color and the walls of the house are a soft cream. My mind spins as I think about how much this home might have cost.

"Your house is amazing," I tell Roxas as I sit down at the kitchen table. "What do you guys do for a living?" I rest my head on my hands.

"I'm a professional skateboarder, and Sora is a singer and a drummer. But I sing sometimes too, so that rakes in a lot more." Roxas has his back turned to me; he must be fixing something to eat.

"Oh. Wow." I stare at his back, wondering what my job was, or still might be. Nothing comes to mind, and I sigh in defeat. Then I remember what Kairi said to me, and I ask Roxas, "Kairi said something about watching the sunset before I got here, so could you tell me when that is..?"

"Oh!" Roxas whips around and plants his hands on the table and I jump a little in my seat. "Yeah! We need to take you to see it!" He runs into the hall and sprints up the stairs and I'm left staring at where he was standing. I feel unprepared to be here. Maybe living with the two brothers was too much to try?

But as Roxas and Sora come skidding to a halt in the kitchen, I know that it's my only choice. Unless I want to walk around in the streets looking like a creeper.

I have the words to ask the brothers when we leave on the tip of my tongue, but suddenly each twin grabs one of my arms and lifts me up out of my seat. Roxas snatches something from the counter and then I am pulled through the hallway, into the garage and then tossed into the back seat of a car. Sora takes the wheel and Roxas rides shotgun, and then we are pulling out of the garage into the street and down towards the water.

"Hey, hey, hey! What the heck was that for?" I buckle my seatbelt and grab the headrests of the two front seats. "Really! I just got to your house and then you drag me outside like that!"

"Sorry! Did we offend you?" asks Roxas, who turns around and looks at me with a concerned gaze.

"No, just warn me next time," I say irritably. I sit back in my seat. "I've already seen the sunset, you know. It's not so special now."

"Yeah, you have, but you haven't watched it while eating sea-salt ice cream, and besisdes, you were too out of it to appreciate its true beauty." Sora looks into the rearview mirror and grins at me. I stick out my tongue playfully, but remember the incident well enough.

"So was that bag full of sea-salt ice cream?"

"Yup. Best eaten watching the sun set." Roxas grins and holds the bag of ice cream up for me to see.

"Is this a regular routine for you?"

"Yeah." The twins answer simultaneously.

"Wow." I have no more questions to ask, so I stare out the car window. I can see seagulls flying overhead, waves rocking side to side, and the island, sitting alone in all its solitude.

Then a question forms in my mind; something not related to the sunset. "Why do you guys live here, in the Destiny Islands, if you're such big-shots that could be living in the city?"

"We used to live there," says Roxas solemnly. "But there were some incidents that happened there."

"Like what?" I ask.

"There were these two groups of people in the city, kind of fighting over control. Sort of like gangs. But one of the groups was good and was trying to stop the other from killing innocents for sport. Things got really dangerous, so we moved." Sora stares at the road ahead.

"Oh." I suddenly feel bad for asking, but at the same time I know that what Sora has told me is not everything he knows. I won't ask; it's not polite.

"Ah! Here we are!" says Roxas a few minutes later. I am startled by the sound of his voice; the car had been silent since I last spoke. He gets out of the car and opens my door for me. I step out into the breezy air of the ocean. Down below us is a dock and Kairi, Xion, Namine, Riku, and Theo are waiting for us. Roxas hands me the sea-salt ice cream and tells me to go down. The steps down to the water seem steep, and I swear I almost trip going down. When I reach the dock, I am greeted with smiles and warm "hello's".

"Er, what should I do with this?" I say awkwardly, holding the bag of ice cream out in front of me.

"I'll take that!" says Xion cheerfully. I hand her the bag and turn to Theo, who was silent while the others greeted me.

"Why, hello," I say in a monotone voice. He looks at me and shrugs. "Oh, no hello? I see, you don't think I deserve one," I say, forming a fake pout on my face. He doesn't take it, I know, but he just grins and gives me an enormous hug. I hug him back and when we pull away, I poke his chest. "Took you long enough."

"Yeah, you too," he says, and I punch his arm good-naturedly.

"Sorry, I'm probably ruining the moment, but we need to get to the island faster than this!" calls Riku. We turn around and I glare at him, and proceed to the boat. I step in and as soon as Theo's seated, we push away from the shore. As the boat glides towards the island, I can hear water sloshing along the sides of the wooden hull. Leaning over the water, I can catch a glimpse of tons of fish and sea creatures down below us. Theo leans over too. He says to me, "Watch out for sharks."

"Like I would be stupid enough to let one get me," I reply.

"The two of you really like arguing, don't you?" asks Roxas. I nod, my gaze now fixed on the horizon.

((Time is sped up. . . . . .))

I'm the first one out of the boat and as I step onto the land that I washed ashore at, I feel very lost and naïve. But I guess that's because I'm here at the place where I might have lost everything. I hesitate to keep moving as the others leave the boat, but they wave me on, so I leave the dock. Once my feet hit the sand, I have the urge to run for my own amusement. Before I know it I am changing from a walk to a jog and finally a full-on sprint. I hear laughter from the others; are they laughing at me? Even if they are, I don't care. It feels so good to be free to run and move around, to feel the wind against my neck.

"Luna!" calls Sora. I stop and turn to look at him, panting. He points to a small sub-island that is connected to the main one by a wooden bridge. I see him mouth the words "up there". There is a curved palm-tree like plant that hangs over the edge, so if I can just get ahold of that…

I sprint towards the sub-island and jump up to grasp the edge. I dangle there for a moment before I'm able to propel myself towards the tree trunk and get a firm grip. I haul myself up and find myself staring at an immensely beautiful sunset. Out of instinct, I walk around to the front of the tree and sit on part of the trunk, waiting for the others to come up and join me.

They do, but they come from behind. I jump up when Theo places a hand on my shoulder. "Where did you come from?" I gasp. He grins.

"There's a door to get up here that's at the other end of the bridge. You didn't have to climb." He looks like he is trying to cover up a laugh.

"It was faster to climb!" I counter, folding my arms and looking away. "Besides, I felt more inclined to climb."

"Suit yourself. Riku and the others were pretty shocked about your performance, though. You've got some explaining to do." Theo seats himself at my feet.

"Why don't you sit up here?"

"I felt more inclined to sit on the ground." I kick his arm. "Ow!"

"You're such a butthead, you know?" I say to him.

"I love you too, Luna," is his reply. I can't help but laugh.

Once the others reach the tree I am handed my own ice cream. I inspect it very closely, holding the popsicle-like form in my hand. "Eat it before it melts," says Roxas, and so I do. The taste is like nothing I can remember, which isn't a lot. The cream is sweet and refreshing but the salty taste snaps at my senses.

"This is really good! Where did you learn about this stuff?" I say, licking away at the treat.

"We ate it all the time in the city; when we moved out here, we sponsored a shop for the stuff so we could eat it again." Sora is concentrating on the sunset as he speaks to me.

'Well, it's awesome stuff," says Theo. I murmur my agreement as I wolf down the last bits of popsicle. As I finish, I pass my popsicle stick to Namine, who's collecting the trash. I stare into the sunset. Sora was right. With a stomach full of sea-salt ice cream, the sunset is far more appealing and beautiful. I turn to make a comment to Roxas, but I turn and see that he is holding Namine. And smiling.

For some reason, I feel wounded. I try to shake away the feeling, but it stays. I look towards the others. They are all fixated on the sunset, even Theo. They wouldn't notice if I slipped away to ponder my thoughts…

I swing my legs over the tree trunk and turn my back to the sunset. I leap off the tree and the sub-island all at once. My feet land with a _splosh_ in the water below. I waste no time in running up to the edge of the beach, to the trees further inland, and finally to a thick tree that looks good for climbing. I plant my hands on the sturdy trunk, searching for places to grip onto. My right hand finds a hold quickly, and not long after so does my left hand. Gripping the handholds, I begin my ascent to the tree's branches.

As I weave my way up the tree, I hear shouts from the shore that tell me Theo and the gang have noticed my absence. Like I'll go back right now; I'm almost to the top of the tree. And besides, I'm not ready to face them all with the feelings I have bottled up inside of me.

Finally I grab my first branch. I use it to pull me up and then use other branches surrounding it to climb up even higher. My mind is flooded with more memories:

"_You're like a monkey! If you hair was brown, then that would be my permanent nickname for you!"_

"_You'll kill yourself if you aren't careful. So if you do, I'm not responsible."_

Apparently I was a good climber. I grab the next branch and hear the others calling my name frantically below. I let out a loud laugh, partially to let them know I'm here, and partially because it's fun to elude them like this. More shouts tell me they heard the laugh.

I'm almost at the top of the tree. The foliage becomes thicker as I climb further. At one branch, I am intercepted by a flock of birds. I wait for them to fly away, but they stay there, almost as if they're expecting me to do something. Almost unknowingly, I begin to sing.

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains,_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas,_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more than I can be…_

The birds wait a few moments before whistling my tune. I smile, my mission accomplished. I swing up another branch and another until my head breaks through the thick leaves into the sky.

The world seems puny from my view. I can see the main island where my new friends reside and the dock where we left. The island I'm on suddenly seems very small beneath me, with the ground hundreds of feet below. But I'm not afraid. I love the feeling I get when I take risks. I think.

"Luna!"

"Luna! Where are you?"

"Luna! We need to know you're okay!"

That was Roxas's voice. I hesitate from laughing again. He is concerned about me?

"LUNA! Get out here already, you lazy but!"

Theo. Of course he'd use insults to get me to come out of hiding.

"Well then come find me!" I yell back indignantly. I clap my hands to my mouth. There goes my nirvana. "Well, good bye peace," I whisper to my surroundings. I let myself fall through the branches beneath me, catching myself by my knees tens of feet below. I swing gracefully around and find a small knife at my throat.

"Trying to kill ourselves now, are we?" asks Theo, a smile playing at his lips. I reach out and snatch the knife away.

"Nah, just trying to cause heart attacks for the people who think I am." I twirl the knife between my fingers, still hanging upside down. "You follow me?" He nods. "Where'd you get this? It's nice and smooth and light," I say, holding out the knife.

"It's a knife I found in a store with Riku. I asked him if I could get it, and he said that I could. I figured you'd like it," he says indifferently.

"How?" I ask suspiciously.

He shrugs. "Dunno, just instinct. You want it?"

"Oh, yes! Anything to keep you from seeming like a murderer!" I say excitedly. I hold the knife closer to me, swing out from my branch, and begin falling to lower branches. I land feet first on a branch not too far from the open tree trunk. I look for a foothold and begin climbing down.

When I reach the ground, I take a step forward and fall through a gap in the earth. Shrieking, I tumble down into a cave of smooth gray stone. My back is sore when I reach the bottom, and as I stand up I take in my surroundings. The walls are covered with drawings. Some are crude stick figures with blobs for heads, while others look like they were done by an expert's hand. I run my fingers gingerly over one that seems to be newer; it's a picture of Roxas. And this person with him; it's Namine. I retreat from the stone, suddenly feeling cold. But then Sora comes around a corner of the cave, from what I can only assume was the entrance.

"Oh, good. You're safe!" he exclaims, his face breaking into a smile. I smile weakly back at him.

"I fell…through the roof," I say sheepishly, holding my arm to balance myself. "I just got out of the tree and I stepped in that hole." I point to the gap in the ceiling.

"Oh, we should probably take care of that," he says, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, come on the others are waiting for us." He holds out a hand to me, and I take it, finding comfort in another human being's presence.

The sun has gone down completely when I exit the cave. Sora begins to talk about what they did when I was noticed to be missing. They first thought I'd left for the boat, but when I wasn't there, they searched the wooden structures for me. When I was still missing, they went and looked for me further inland, and then they heard me laugh. After that they heard me yell at Theo, but then they had lost me. "And I found you!" says Sora cheerfully. I refrain from telling him Theo found me first. He still holds my hand as we approach the others. "She's right here!" he announces to the group, holding my hand up in the air.

"Thank goodness!" says Kairi, and she pulls me into a friendly hug.

"Ack, Kairi, you're squishing me!" I say, my voice muffled.

"Oh! Sorry!" she exclaims, pulling back from me. I just smile.

"Where were you, Luna?" asks Roxas, and the moment he speaks all the feelings I had assumed were gone come right back up.

"I-I-" I stutter.

"You..?" Sora's voice is encouraging.

"I was trying to see if I was any good at climbing stuff; it felt like something I would do, or try!" I blurt out. Then Theo comes around the corner.

"Yup, so you decided to give us all heart attacks while we tried to find you?" he comments sarcastically. I pick up a small pebble at my feet and throw it at the back of his head, which is now turned away from me. "Hey!" he exclaims when it hits. I let go of Sora's hand and turn my back to him defiantly.

"Time to go, guys, I'm tired." Namine stretches her arms in the air. Riku nods and we head back to the boat. My head is still boiling with irritation towards Theo and what I can only guess is jealousy towards Namine when I see Roxas holding her hand as they walk down the beach to the boat. As some kind of delayed response, I reach out and grab the nearest person's hand with my right: it's Sora's hand. He looks startled but doesn't complain, so we walk down to the boat together in silence.

((Time is sped up. . . . . .))

As Sora drives the car back to their place, I take it upon myself to ask them all kinds of questions. Who's the older twin: Roxas. How long they've been living at the Destiny Islands: four years. How long they've been living alone: since they were sixteen. Where they were born: Twilight City, which isn't surprising. What their favorite foods are: Roxas loves sea-salt ice cream and Sora loves eating paopu fruit. What they think of my condition: Roxas thinks I have amnesia and Sora thinks I had my memory wiped. Whether or not they think I'll ever fully recover: Sora says yes; Roxas says nothing.

By the time we pull into the twins' driveway, my mind is practically drained of questions. Sora opens my door for me and helps me into the house, while Roxas locks up the car and closes the garage.

"You're tired; it must be from your condition," says Sora gently, once I'm inside the house. He helps me onto a couch. I shake my head, but I'm just denying it.

"I'm… fine. I just need… some rest." My speech is broken by several yawns, and Sora smile in amusement. I close my eyes, even though I am fighting the urge to sleep with all my might. My mind drifts off and I know I'm asleep when I see my family's faces again.

Sora and Roxas P.O.V.

Luna fell asleep almost immediately after denying that she was tired. Sora stopped her head from falling onto the couch by bracing her fall with his shoulder. She sighed in her sleep, and Sora couldn't help but smile when he saw her sleeping face.

"She's so much more angelic when she's asleep, isn't she?" Roxas entered the living room, stretching. He sat down in another chair across from Sora and Luna.

Sora nodded. "She's such an interesting girl. I guess I'll be glad to have her as a roommate." He looked at Luna, who was beginning to breathe a bit more slowly.

"Sora, do you know where she was when she went missing?" asked Roxas, his voice full of inquiry. He leaned forward. "You were the one who found her after all."

"All I know is that she climbed that one big tree in the middle of the island. And that she fell down the hole in the ceiling of the cave." Sora put his hand on Luna's. "She was looking at a picture when I found her. I think it was that one of you and Namine."

"Hmmm? Oh, that one." Roxas sat back into the chair. "She does seem interesting. She's pretty inquisitive, too. She asked a bunch of questions in the car. I don't know, though, about her problem."

"C'mon, Roxas, you've gotta have more faith than that. She needs the support. I should take her upstairs now; she'll get cold down here." Sora placed his arm around Luna's back and stood up. He lifted her up off the couch and began walking up the stairs to her new room. Roxas followed not too far behind. "She's not that heavy, now that I think about it." Sora found this comforting as he continued to carry her.

"Well, that's good to know, I guess. Y'know, she's not wearing her pajamas. Think we should just leave her in her normal clothes?" Roxas asked, not wanting to violate Luna's privacy.

"Yeah, I'm for it. I'm not a pervert," answered Sora. Roxas laughed. "Just hope she sleeps well; don't want to be bad hosts."

"Right." Roxas went into Luna's bedroom and flipped on the lights. He walked over to the bed and pulled back the blankets. "Put her down, Sora. She'll be fine after that."

"Sure. I'll take off her shoes." Sora placed Luna gently on her bed and removed her boots with ease. He folded the blankets over her and was about to leave when he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt. He turned around and saw Luna gazing at him, eyes wide, holding onto his shirt. When he tried to walk away, Luna just yanked harder. So Sora gave in and sat next to her on the bed.

"Sora?" called Roxas from outside Luna's room.

"I'll be out there, just give me a few minutes," Sora called back. He looked at Luna, who was now asleep again. He couldn't help but stare at her face. He remembered how she had taken his hand when they walked home from the beach; what had she meant by that?

"Sora?" Roxas walked into Luna's room. "What are you doing?" He stood next to the bed.

"She wouldn't fall asleep without me in here, but now that she is, I guess I'll go." Sora stood up and left. "You can have your special time with her too," he called over his shoulder as he went into his room.

"Special time?" muttered Roxas. But as he gazed over Luna, he realized Sora meant that he was just going to spend some time with her. She was different than most other girls he had met before. She was bold and daring and definitely not a girly girl. Luna turned in her sleep, waking Roxas from his thoughts. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she jolted awake.

"Roxas" she asked. He nodded, pulling his hand back.

"Sorry, I woke you up," he replied. "I didn't mean to. Er, I'll go if you want me-"

"No, it's fine. It's comforting knowing that there's another person here with me, especially since this is a new home to me." She turned over and faced him completely, propping her head up with her arm.

"Is it true you wouldn't fall asleep-"

"Without Sora? Yes, for the same reason I'm glad you're here." She patted the bed next to her. "Well, if you're going to talk to me like this, then sit down. Idle chat is never fun when you're standing."

"So you're a bit needy, is all you're saying?" asked Roxas as he sat down.

Luna blushed. "Yeah, I guess. It's a habit." She frowned. "At least, I think it is."

"Haha, that's funny," said Roxas, smiling. "You need to rest up. I don't know what we'll be doing tomorrow, but you need the sleep. And besides, your problem makes it even more necessary."

"I know, I know," said Luna. She turned over again. "Don't go away until I fall asleep. You shouldn't have to wait long."

"Alright, Luna," said Roxas. He turned away from her while he waited. "Night, Luna."

"You too, Roxas." Luna was still turned away from him. It wasn't long before Roxas could hear her steady breathing. She was right about not having to wait long.

Still, Roxas felt bad leaving her like that. She had shown him a more vulnerable side of her. Assuming his time with her was up, he left the room and closed the door. As he walked into the hallway, he stretched and thought about the day. He almost collided with Sora.

"Nice, Roxas. Run me over, why don't you?" asked Sora sarcastically. Roxas shrugged. "You know we held hands today on the beach, me and Luna."

"You did what?" asked Roxas, his attention fully on Sora.

"She grabbed my hand and we just walked to the boat together. It's not surprising you didn't notice, since you're all obsessed with Namine and that."

"It's not like that!" protested Roxas.

"Don't give me that, we all know you're into her."

"Fine. But since you told me about the beach, I'll tell you we just had a small conversation in her room." Roxas began to walk towards his room, waiting for Sora to take the bait.

"About what?" Sora's voice was a bit too casual.

"We just talked about how she's a bit more gentle than she lets on outside. She can be needy, you know." Roxas turned away. "Come on, I'm sure Kairi is going to be here super early tomorrow morning. She's going to want to do something."

"Fine. I'll go to bed." Sora waved his hand at Roxas. "Night, Roxas."

"Night, Sora." Roxas disappeared into his room. Sora walked into his room and closed the door quietly behind him.

((Time is sped up. . . . . .))

Luna's P.O.V.

I wake up on the floor. The bed's sheets are splayed around me and I am spread out like a starfish on the floor. I stand up and relive my dreams.

In my dream, I was being chased by someone-I don't know who-with Theo. We were pretty far ahead, but then we were intercepted by other people. With our backs facing nothing but the stormy ocean, we have guns pointed at our faces. Then someone from above jumps down on us and hits us with something heavy on our heads. There is a blasting pain; I hear Theo's cry and then feel the cold sensation of water sweep around me.

And that was where my dream ended. But I dreamt it far more than once. I shake my head and wonder what the dream meant. I sit up on my bed and realize that I am wearing my clothes from yesterday. I decide to change. Over by the window is a plain wooden dresser that I can only assume has my clothes in it. I stand up and open the top drawer, pull out a white tank top and black jeans and begin to change.

I've just taken off my shorts when Roxas opens the door, probably come to wake me up.

He stares at me. I stare at him. A few seconds pass before he comes to his senses and closes the door. I just stare at the door. That was an awkward moment. Before Sora makes the same mistake, I decide to finish getting dressed.

Roxas opens the door again once I've grabbed my new pair of shoes. I pick them up and walk through the door as he holds the door open for me.

I know he's following me down into the kitchen. There's a long silence between us as we walk.

When we reach the kitchen, Sora's down there, eating a bowl of cereal. "Oh! Good morning, you two!" he says cheerfully. I smile, glad at the silence being broken. "What's wrong, Roxas? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sora is staring at Roxas. I turn and see his face is pale.

"Err. I'll make some breakfast." I try to change the subject. Roxas and Sora begin to protest.

"You're a guest!" they exclaim.

"And I would like to make breakfast for you two, as a guest. It's fine; I like cooking." I walk over to a set of cabinets. When I open the door, I take a look at the foods inside. I immediately spot what I'm looking for. I take out a couple of containers filled with flour, sugar, and the like. I can feel the twins' gazes on me as I travel to the refrigerator. I take out eggs, milk and other important ingredients. More bits of memory return as I work.

"'_Honestly, I would blow up the house if I tried. Luna, not everybody cooks as well as you!'_

'_Oh, you don't know that! Besides, you've only tried cooking once, Jenna! And just because you can't make crepes doesn't mean you can't cook other stuff, too.'_

'_I've tried making waffles.'_

'_Did you blow up your house?'_

'_No.'_

'_Then you're not completely hopeless.'"_

A whole conversation! I am thoroughly stunned that my brain could rake in that much. And I guess I knew someone named Jenna. I'll ask Theo about it later. Then I wonder about the cost of remembering. It could turn out to be agonizing. Still, I am in high spirits as I continue to prepare food.

((Time is sped up. . . . . .about 15 minutes.))

"This is good!"

"Thank you!" The joy of a successful meal is extremely useful in boosting my mood. I watch as the twins devour the meal of crepe-like pancakes in front of them.

"Where'd you learn the recipe? It's not something I've eaten before." Roxas is stuffing his face while he speaks, so I can't hear him that well.

"Memory, believe it or not. I think that it's a form of crepe, but it's something I created after a bit of a crepe failure." I smile broadly, sitting down and grabbing a plate.

"Is it hard to make crepes?" Sora stops eating for a moment to ask the question.

I laugh. "Yes, if you don't practice. I knew someone named Jenna who tried to make them perfectly right off the bat. She came out fairly disappointed."

They both stop eating. "You remembered something?" they ask. I nod.

"While I was cooking. It sparked a memory. I'll ask Theo if he knew a Jenna; maybe it'll strike something in him too." I motion for Sora to pass me a pancake. "Don't get too worked up about it. It's small, so it could be completely useless."

As Sora places a hot pancake on my plate, Roxas looks at me very seriously. I begin to fidget, because for some reason his gaze is very…unnerving to me. "It's never useless, if you have nothing at all," he says.

"Oh. Did you come visit me last night, Roxas?" I ask, in an attempt to try and break his gaze.

"He said he did. You wouldn't go to sleep without one of us with you, though." Sora responds for Roxas.

"So I wasn't hallucinating. Sorry, I got a bit…I acted a bit weak then." I look into my food.

"It's fine," says Sora, dismissing the act with a wave of his hand. "You're cute like that, anyways."

I blush. Roxas sees and laughs. "You're embarrassing her, Sora. Give her a break." I cover my face in my hands, trying to hide my reddened face. Roxas pulls my hands away.

"You're cute either way, Luna," he says, looking straight into my eyes. My hands go slack. Sora lets out a grunt.

My roller coaster life with the twins has officially begun.

End of Chapter Two

**Le:** Okay! That was chapter two! Lots of writing. And I shall suffer for it. :D I need help deciding on a name for the fanfiction! If I want to put it online, I just might need one. Who knows, I could just lock it away forever. But hey! I'm having trouble deciding who I should pair up Luna with in the end! It's partially romance, so yeahhhh… Please comment and send me your thoughts and opinions!


	3. Chapter 3

_-Disclaimer: I do not own KH. Or any related stuff to it. I only wield the power of writing when my hands are on a keyboard. Got it memorized? 8D_

**Le:** I am really proud of this story so far. I hope you're all sincerely enjoying this story; I am! So…Roxas or Sora?

Chapter 3

Originally, Kairi was going to make us all go shopping, again. But pretty much everyone else overruled her idea and so, under my request and the guys' agreement, we all decided to go to the local shooting range at Destiny Islands. Riku was kind enough to let us all borrow about six of his guns.

"Luna! Which gun are you using this time?" yells Theo. I put down the heavy rifle and turn to him.

"Marlin Bolt Action!" I yell back. He threw his hands up in the air.

"Again? I wanted to use that!" he yells. I stick out my tongue at him.

"Use the Winchester, then!" I sit back down and position myself correctly next to the gun. I adjust my sight, load the gun and take aim. The bulls-eye is directly in my sight. I put my index finger to the trigger. I hold my breath and fire. The gun jolts against my arm, but instead of feeling pain I feel comfort, as though the shooting range is home to me and that this is what I am meant to do. Not that the shooting range would have been my actual home.

"Bulls-eye!" I hear Sora shout. "Third in a row! Jeez, Luna, you're like a freaking assassin!"

I smile and give him a thumbs-up. I crank the gun, and the empty bullet shell falls out. "Here, Theo, you want it?" He nods and walks quickly over.

"What are you going to use next? Rifle or handgun?" he asks. I think I'll use a handgun, so I motion _handgun_ to him. He nods and points to where Roxas is trying to help Namine shoot a handgun. I freeze. Luckily Theo is too busy fixing up the Marlin to his standards, and Sora is drinking from his Coke and talking to Kairi. Anybody who would spill the beans immediately is too occupied with other things to notice.

But Riku and Xion did. I can feel their hot gazes on my back and I whirl around to face them. I'm not facing them, I'm staring Riku in the face.

"He-hey," I say loudly. But it's only loud enough for Riku and Xion to hear, because we all have headphones on to protect our ears from the loud gunshots.

"Well, hello. Saw you staring at that happy couple over there." Riku jerks his head over to Roxas and Namine. I turn to see Namine fire the gun. She misses horribly, not even hitting the target. But Roxas beams at her and kisses her.

He _kisses_ her.

I go absolutely rigid. I don't move until Riku puts a hand on my shoulder and snaps me out of it. Xion comes up next to me and sighs.

Meanwhile, a man observing the gun range (named Xigbar) has called a ceasefire so we can retrieve our targets and inspect the damage. I remove my headset, and feel rewarding air flow over my ears. Xion takes off her headset and smiles at me.

"Jealous?" she asks. I'm about to make a biting remark at her when I realize she's looking at me with a sad gaze.

"I-I-" I stutter. I'm at a loss for words.

"I know. I used to love him too. But he's all for Namine." Xion walks out into the range to retrieve her target. To avoid standing alone, I catch up to her to retrieve my target.

"You liked him? When?" I ask, as we walk to the targets. Hers is closest, and as we approach she sighs.

"Too long ago to remember. But I know I did. Well, I did hit the bulls-eye once," she says, half-heartedly lifting up the target and applying a new target to the post.

"Not everyone can do that; you were using a-"

"Handgun, yes. Hard to hit a bulls-eyes with one of them." Xion pats her target and we begin walking to mine. "Still, I can see that you like him."

"I don't really think I like him. I just wish we could spend some more time together, get to know each other." I'm trying to convince myself as I speak.

"Suit yourself; you can believe me or not." Xion stops at my target. "Wow. Luna, you did that?"

"What?" I walk up to her. Then I see my target.

There is only one bullet hole, even though I fired eight times. And it's on the bulls-eye, directly in the center. I can see why Xion would be shocked, but I'm not.

"My God, Luna, Sora was right!" Xion turns around to the other guys. "Guys! Come here and see This! Now!" She waves her hands in the air to show how urgent it is.

"Okay!" I hear Sora call. He, Kairi, Namine and Roxas all leave their places by the SUV we came here in and walk over to us. Riku and Theo walk up from Riku's target and meet us before the others. Theo sees the target first and slaps my shoulder.

"We've got ourselves an assassin here! Man, Luna, you're so good it's like you were trained to kill!" He grins and laughs.

"Please don't say that, Theo, I don't want people here to think I actually do kill for a living." I'm right to be cautious, because other people at the gun range are giving me strange looks.

"Well, be that way," he says. He leaves. Riku congratulates me and then walks away too. I'm not sure if that's all the reaction I'll get, but just then Roxas, Sora, Namine, and Kairi arrive. If I thought Theo's reaction was big, I didn't even think about how the others would react.

I hear Sora squeak out a "Woah" and then he falls silent, staring at the target, dumbfounded.

Kairi squeals and jumps about two feet in the air. "You're so good at shooting, you're so good~!" she cries, crushing me in another bear hug.

Namine is silent and then she drops to her knees and traces the target. I stiffen, but I let her examine my shots.

"Eight shots in a row, through the same bullet hole every time? That's unheard of," says Roxas, startling me out of my thoughts. I feel happy to be praised by him, and smile confidently.

"Thank y-"

"Now we have to get you to be able to do that, Nami!" Roxas says to Namine. He pulls her up from the ground, and embraces her. She giggles.

"I can't do that in a day!" she says. I flinch. So he has a pet name for her? And I'm just someone to be praised and then ignored?

"Well, thank you, guys. We need to get off the range now, the ceasefire's not going to last forever." I speak stiffly, and I think Sora notices. Kairi is too busy praising the target. And Xion wouldn't say anything even if she noticed. As I walk towards the gun area, I hear Sora come up next to me.

"Hey, Luna," he says. Then he lifts up his hands. "Great conversation starter, I know. Hey, is something up? You were kind of tense back there." So he did notice.

"Ah, i-it was nothing." But I haven't convinced him. So I figure it wouldn't hurt to tell him. "Okay, I think I might be a little jealous, you know that Roxas is spending all his time with Namine. I'd like to just be with him for a little and shoot together, but he's always with Namine."

Sora looks hurt. "Why him?"

"Oh, no reason," I say quickly. "It's just he's a bit more distant than you, so it would take more time together to get to know him." Then an idea pops into my head. "Sora, would you like to shoot with me?"

"Sure…but I've never really shot a gun before…" He blushes. "It's stupid, I know."

"No, it's not. I can teach you; here, we can use the Marlin." I make him sit down next to the Marlin gun. The ceasefire is called off, and everyone comes back to their gun posts.

"Wow." Sora caresses the gun with his hands. "It's so beautiful, but so dangerous…"

"Yes, it's part of why I love it. Here, let me load the gun for you, and then I'll show you how to shoot." I pick up a magazine, load it with bullets, and click it into place under the gun. "Apparently Theo used up the whole magazine last time," I say, sighing.

"Oh." Sora places his arm around the gun, his finger positioned on the trigger.

"No, that's not how you shoot. Like this." I lean over him and position the butt of the gun right up next to his shoulder. Then I move his hand to the correct spot over the trigger and help him aim. "Can you see through the scope? Sora? Sora?"

No answer. I look into his face. It's red. And now that I've realized it, I can't blame him. His face is positioned right near my breast, so it's now obvious as to why he's nervous. I back up and he bows his head.

"Oh, Sora, you're fine. I'm not going to assault you or anything." He nods, though he still seems nervous. "Can you see through the scope?"

"Y-yeah," he stutters. He leans his head against the gun, and I step back. "I'm aiming at this spare target next to yours…"

"Now aim at the center of the target, hold your breath, and shoot," I tell him. He does, and a couple of seconds later, the gun fires. Through the headphones, all I can hear is a very loud click. "Let me see how well you did." He moves and I take his place at the gun's side.

He did very well for his first try. "Your shot was several inches off the center, but that's good for a first try! At least you hit the target," I tell him, and he smiles proudly.

Around ten minutes later, Sora is starting to get the hang of the gun. He's firing closer and closer to the target's bulls-eye and he's really enjoying himself. Then, he makes three bulls-eyes.

When he makes the shots, he's not sure whether he hit it or not. But when I see his target, with a clean shot through the center, I leap up in joy and tackle Sora to the floor. Luckily Xigbar has just called another ceasefire so Sora can hear my words of praise.

I yank off my headset and take off his. "Sora, I'm so proud of you!" I cry out. "I can't believe you were able to do that in ten minutes!" I plant a kiss on his cheek out of sheer happiness. To see someone master a weapon so quickly is a big deal for me. I remember that as I shower him with more praises.

"What's going on over-" Roxas stops as he comes around the gun station. I'm in the middle of kissing his cheek. _Crap._ I get up and Sora does too.

"Sora hit the bulls-eye! Three times!" I explain breathlessly. I throw my arms around the younger Shimizu again. "I'm so proud of you, so proud~!" I say in a singsong voice. "You mastered a gun like that in a matter of minutes!"

I let go of Sora and turn to face Roxas. His face…he's the jealous one now.

"Roxas, would you like to shoot with me too?" I ask softly. Now that he's openly jealous I don't want to risk losing this chance.

"Sure," he says, his tone a bit cautious. "What gun will we be using?"

"Er, the handgun, I guess." I point to where a single handgun lies at a station, unloaded and unmanned. "Go get your target and show everyone else," I tell Sora. He winks at me and goes off to collect his target. I smile back and turn to Roxas.

"We'll wait for the ceasefire to end," says Roxas. I nod in agreement.

As we wait for the shooting to start again, I try to start up a conversation. "So…you're together with Namine, I hear..?"

"Yeah. We've been together since Sora broke up with her. Then he moved onto Kairi, but she dumped him twice as fast." Roxas sound indifferent. Is a relationship really that idle to him? "But Nami…she's perfect. She's sweet and caring and she's everything I could ever ask for."

That's when I know I'm jealous, for sure. I feel it boiling in the pit of my stomach, ready to explode at any time. But I don't feel hatred towards Namine; I feel hatred towards myself. How dare I be jealous of a girl who's happy?

Soon the ceasefire is called off, and Roxas and I walk over to the handgun station. I load the gun and hand it to Roxas. "Here. I know you can fire a gun, so let's see what you can do."

He fires three times before he lowers the gun. _Click, click, click._ He steps back to let me see. I peer down the range at his target, my exceptional eyesight making the target just readable. He hasn't hit the bulls-eye, or even the direct target, but he's hit the rim.

"We'll practice. I think that the way you're holding the gun is making you have a harder time aiming well." I bring him over to the handgun position and slowly begin to wrap my arms around him. "Hold it steady, like this-" I put my hands on his- "-and lift the gun up to here-" I lift his arms up to the correct position- "-and plant your feet firmly on the ground." I think he's blushing, and I'm suddenly embarrassed. I step back. "Now fire."

He fires, and when I look down the range, it's a clear bulls-eye. I'm proud of him, and I tell him as I come back to him. I don't dare kiss a taken man, though, even though I can see Roxas expects a kiss too. "Go tell _Nami_, she'll probably be happy for you" I say, my voice harsh, when I'm done praising him. He flinches, and I almost do too at my cold tone. But he walks away to tell Namine and I'm left staring at the handgun.

((Time is sped up. . . . . .))

When we return home, I'm reliving my time with Roxas over and over again. My mind is whirling, so when Sora asks me out to dinner, I don't hear him the first time.

"Sorry…I didn't catch that, Sora. Could you repeat that?" I ask sheepishly.

"Oh, um…w-would you like to come to dinner with me?" he asks again, bowing his head. I'm stunned. "It-it's to repay you, for teaching me how to shoot," he says quickly.

"Oh, yes, yes, I would love to go," I tell him. The whole time I can feel Roxas staring at the both of us, his gaze burning on the back of my skull. "Um, will anybody else be joining us?" I ask tentatively.

"N-no, just the two of us…" he says, trailing off. I turn red.

"Is the dinner going to be fancy or anything?" I question him.

"Yes, but if you'd like something else-"

"Oh, that's fine! I just…have to get ready!" I say my face turning redder. I run up the stairs and into my room.

The whole time I am getting ready for the dinner, my head keeps telling me,_ There's something up, there's something up._ I ignore it.

When I walk down the stairs, it's not Sora waiting for me, it's Roxas. He's stunned by appearance, I can tell, because his gaze is fixed on me and only me. I blush but keep walking down.

"Look at you, Luna. You're magnificent," he tells me. I twirl to give him the full view of the outfit. I'm wearing a light purple top and a shimmery white shawl is draped over my shoulders. My knee-length black skirt fans out as I spin, and my black flats clack against the floor as I turn.

"Thanks, Roxas," I say, and he smiles widely. He comes closer to me and gently caresses my hair.

"Wow, Luna, your hair is amazing. And you look really good in that outfit, too. Were you a model or something?" He continues to play with my hair.

"No, I doubt it," I reply. His hands suddenly begin to caress my face, and an electric shock runs through me. I step away, and he realizes what he was doing.

"S-sorry," he says, avoiding my gaze. Just then Sora comes down from upstairs and saves me from having to reply. He's wearing a prep-shirt and black dress pants.

"Luna! You look gorgeous!" says Sora, and he embraces me. This doesn't make my head light like Roxas's touch did. What am I experiencing? "Ready to go?" asks Sora, snapping me away from my thoughts.

"Y-yeah. Let's go." I turn to Roxas. "See you later, Roxas, we'll be home soon." Then I am whisked out the door by Sora to a wonderful evening with him.

Roxas P.O.V.

Roxas waved half-heartedly at his brother and Luna as they waltzed out the door together. He felt glum and lonely. Part of him wanted to call Namine and invite her over while the two others were away. But as he reached for his cell phone, he thought of how Luna had helped him with his shooting earlier that day, and he forgot all about calling Namine. He recalled his feelings as he watched his brother leave with their new roommate, and he had felt lonely and…uncomfortable?

No. He hadn't been uncomfortable.

He had felt jealous.

He walked into the living room and threw himself onto the sofa. He was suddenly aware that he missed Luna. Somehow the house felt emptier since he was the only one in it.

"But I've been alone before, when Sora isn't home," he said aloud. So why was he lonely now? He turned over and faced the back of the couch. He ran his hands through his blond hair.

"_Go tell Nami, she'll probably be happy for you."_

Luna's tone had been harsh. He had felt injured when she spoke to him like that. He had wanted to be praised like she had praised Sora. His feelings felt similar. And then he recognized where he'd felt them before.

He'd felt like this when Sora had been in a relationship with Namine. When he had hidden his feelings for her until she was alone.

"Oh, God. I'm in love with Luna." The realization came as a shock to him. "But…I still like Namine…" He sat straight up.

Roxas loved two girls. Two completely different but amazing girls.

He clutched his head. "This is not happening…I'm already in a relationship!" He still did love Namine, he really did. But Luna was also special to him. How did this work out?

Now that his feelings were realized, Roxas took time to harbor some jealousy towards Sora, and how he got to have Luna to himself for a long time. Why did Sora get to have her all to himself? Why did Sora even ask her out to dinner? Why was it just the two of them alone out at dinner?

"Unless he likes her too," mused Roxas aloud. "But I like her…"

_But you have Namine!_ called a voice in his head. _And who are you to ruin your brother's happiness? You are the reason _that_ happened, all those years ago._

The voice was right. Who was Roxas to ruin his brother's joy? And it wouldn't look right if the public knew he liked two girls. _And_ it would look like he was cheating on Namine, too, even though everyone knew he loved her with his whole heart.

"_Used_ to love her with your whole heart, Roxas, _used_ to. Now you love Luna too," Roxas scolded himself. He decided that he wouldn't ever let her know that he loved her, unless Namine left him and Luna liked him back. Then he reached for his phone and dialed Namine's phone number, in an attempt to try and bury his new feelings.

((Time is sped up. . . . . .))

Luna P.O.V.

My dinner with Sora had been magnificent. We'd gone to an expensive restaurant and eaten delicious salads and meats and desserts. I thanked Sora the whole time we ate, even though he told me not to.

As we arrive at home, Sora opens the car door and helps me out. We walk in to the house, and Sora and I talk and smile the whole way. Then we walk into the living room, and I see Roxas lying there on the couch, asleep.

And lying next to him, also asleep, is Namine. The hand that is holding Sora's goes slack, and I begin to back out of the room. Then Roxas starts to wake up, and the sight of his deep blue eyes is too much to bear. I run out of the room, covering my face with my hands as I run into my bedroom.

"Luna? Luna! Luna!" Sora calls desperately, but I don't stop to heed his call. I keep running until I am in the safety and privacy of my own room, and I lock the door. I kick off my flats and hurl myself onto the bed. Tears are streaming from my eyes. I know why. I know why now.

I love Roxas. There is no question about it. Why did I ever deny it before? Why did I never guess that was why I was always so jealous of Namine?

Sora is banging on my door, begging me to let him in, to let him talk to me. I need comfort right now, and I don't think that this is a time to deny myself any given to me. I slowly get up from my bed and open the door, my face hidden. Sora stands there, hand raised to bang against the door another time.

"Luna!" he exclaims. Then he sees my face, wet with tears. "What's wrong? Did I do something? What happened?"

I'm too upset to use words. I fall into his chest and grip his shirt. I let out sobs now, and Sora pulls me into a hug. I hear the front door closing downstairs, and I guess that Namine has just left. Sure enough, Roxas runs up the stairs and sees me holding Sora in the doorway. I feel his hot gaze on me but I don't do anything about it. I'm too upset.

_Why did he do that to me? _a voice wails in my head. But I don't see how _he_ could have done anything to me, if I never told him how I felt. This makes me cry even more, and I hear Sora tell me I need to go to sleep. Roxas comes to help me. I don't deny his assistance, but that doesn't mean I like it. He and Sora help into my bed, but I get up immediately and tell the twins I need to clean myself and then go to bed. So they leave, and I grab some things to change into after I take a shower.

As I turn on the shower in the guest bathroom, I see pictures of the twins and their friends on the counter around the sink. One is of Roxas kissing Namine; the frame around it reads _Happy One-Month Anniversary! –from Kairi._ I break down again; is it all a constant reminder of my feelings and how they can never be realized?

The shower is hot. I undress and step under the hot water. As I rub the dirt and dust out of my hair I'm still crying. My tears mix with the shower water, leaving me to wonder whether I'm still crying a ton or whether I'm starting to lose my tears. Someone knocks at the door. I say, "Come in."

"Luna?" That is Roxas's voice. I am suddenly more grateful for the thick shower curtain between us now. "I brought you a towel. Um, if you need more, then just call…"

"Th-thank you. Thank you, Roxas." It's hard to keep my voice steady. I hear him close the door behind him and I turn off the shower head. I open the shower curtain and step out. I get dressed in my night clothes and dry my hair. It refuses to lose some water and in the end I am wringing it so hard that if I tried any harder I would be tearing it off my head. I am able to squeeze a few bits of moisture out of my hair before I give up. So I take the towel with me as I walk across the hall to my room. Then I see the light on in Roxas's room and I walk towards his door.

His room is a creamy white, like the rest of the house, but everything else besides his carpet is black or white. There's a lamp on his dark, wooden desk, and he's reading by it. I knock on the wall outside his open door. "Roxas..?"

He turns to me. "Oh! Luna!" he says, closing his book. "Ready for bed?" I nod. "I'll come say good night to you in a minute; I have to put away this book."

"What are you reading?" I ask him. He looks startled and hides the book behind his back.

"I-it's nothing, just some random reading book for entertainment, you know," he says, though he sound uncomfortable. "See you in a few minutes." I leave, unsure what to think.

Sora's bedroom light isn't on. But mine is, so I check there before I think to look anywhere else. Sora is making my bed nicely for me, and as I walk in, I greet him with a "thank you".

"Luna, are you okay?" he asks me. The simple question almost brings back the tears. I nod.

"Just got a bit…emotional, is all," I lie.

"Emotional? Did you remember something?"

"Er, I…I…I did…" It's a lie. I just want to cover up my true feelings for Roxas, and Sora is definitely not someone I want knowing how I feel.

"You did? What was it? Or…is it too personal?" he adds, and I nod. So he doesn't ask any more. He just motions for me to go over to the bed. I do. "Come on now, you need to go to bed. Do you need me to tuck you in?" he asks.

"No, I'm a big girl," I answer playfully. I hug him before lying down on the bed. He draws the blankets over me and then lies down next to me. "Sora, will you stay with me tonight? I-I need the comfort…"

"Of course, Luna." Sora gets up and turns off the lights before lying back down next to me.

"Thank you…"

Just then Roxas comes in to say good night. He stops in the doorway. I close my eyes enough so he thinks I'm asleep, but enough so I can still see. His face is too dark to see, but I hear him ask Sora what he's doing.

"She wanted me to sleep with her for tonight," replies Sora. "I couldn't refuse, but I have some stuff I need to take care of. Would you mind staying with her instead?" I almost open my eyes wide in shock. But Roxas accepts, and there's nothing I can do about it now.

Sora gets up from the bed and Roxas lays down on it. All I can hear is my heartbeat, speeding up to sixty miles an hour. "Night Rox," says Sora, stopping at the doorway.

"Night, Sora," replies Roxas. He turns his attention to me, and I suddenly feel like a bug under a microscope. He seems unsure of what to do. He's fidgeting uncomfortably, and this makes me think that I'm making him feel uncomfortable. I turn away from him, to better hide the secret of my tears from him, since they're threatening to return.

Roxas wraps his arm around me, and I feel joy and elation and fear and sadness in one moment. It is in this gesture that I find the haven of sleep.

In the morning I wake up to hear someone tapping on the window. I open my eyes and find another face barely an inch from my own. Roxas is still asleep, but his arms are around me, so if I get up, he'll wake up too.

So instead I turn to face the window-and the tapping noise-and see Theo grinning evilly from outside. I'm so shocked I shoot right out of the bed, which wakes up Roxas. He grunts and then yawns, beginning to stretch.

"Morning, Luna. What is that?" he says, seeing Theo outside. I laugh and smile, which feels weird because I've been crying so much.

"_That_ is Theo. He's probably here to wake me up." I get up and out of bed and open the window. "Morning, Theo. What are you, a monkey? It's like seven-"I turn to my alarm clock-"and you're already as energized as one."

"Well, if that's the case, then you must be some kind of monkey too. I don't think regular human beings get up this early on a weekend." I pinch his nose. "Hey! Be careful! I'm two stories up!"

"Well, if you're a monkey you can save yourself," I retort. I sit on the window ledge. "Why'd you come visit me so early?"

"Sora came by last night to work on his recording plans with Riku; Riku has been the twins' recording agent since they moved out here. And when I asked about you, he said you'd been crying since the two of you had come home from dinner. It wasn't by any chance one of the twins' fault, was it?" he asks me, his voice hardening.

"No! Not at all, not at all. I'm totally happy here, you know," I answer quickly, trying to throw him off the trail of my feelings. "Um, does Riku know you're here?" I ask.

"Yup, he's downstairs. Today he's going with Sora to the studio they work at to fix up some financial issues. I'm going too, just for fun. But," he adds, "I think that Riku is having a bit of trouble waking Sora up."

"I'll get him," I say. "You can go down to solid ground and not risk your life. Like a good boy." I fold my arms and then close the window.

"I guess I'm staying home today, then," says Roxas, and I jump. I totally forgot he was in the room. "You going to go for a girls' day out with Nami and the others?"

I flinch, wondering if he used Namine's pet name on purpose. "I don't know their plans yet. I-I have to go wake up Sora." I run out of the room, leaving the door open behind me.

Sora's room door is left slightly open. I push it open and step inside. "Sora?" I call. I see a bundle of blankets move in the corner of his room, and I locate my target. "Sora, Riku's waiting for you downstairs. Come on Sora, you need to get going!" He grumbles in reply and I see a pillow clamp over what must be his head. I laugh and run to his bed.

"Five more minutes," is what his muffled reply is.

"I don't agree," I say, grinning. I jump on his bed. "Come on, Sora! Or I'm seriously going to jump on you!" I jump around to prove my point.

"Alright, fine, I'll get up," he mumbles. He sits up and I fall down onto the bed, laughing. His spiky hair is all matted and unkempt. He runs his hand through his hair like it's something special and I laugh more. Then a flash of light overtakes my vision. Roxas opens the door to Sora's room and turns on the lights. He's caught me sitting on Sora's bed, smiling and laughing. I stop doing anything and stare at him. Roxas swallows, like he's just eaten something bitter.

"Riku's still waiting for you, Sora," he says stiffly. I move so Sora can get up and leave. Is it just me, or do I keep messing up all my chances with Roxas?

"See you later Sora," I say, forcing a sweet smile at the younger twin. I stand up and walk out, and am surprisingly escorted by Roxas down the stairs. I don't say anything as we walk. Neither does he. As I make my way to the bottom, I resolve one thing.

That as long as I can keep it under my tongue, nobody will know that I love Roxas. Secrets. They're so terrible at times.

End of Chapter 3

**Le:** I am not a RokuNami fan. (Roxas x Namine) Sorry for those of you who hate it too, but I needed something to stir up jealousy in Luna. Just wanted to be clear on that.


	4. Chapter 4

_-Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Or its characters. Nothing. Nope._

**Le: **Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Three days passed, each growing more and more awkward as they came and went. But I had made several trips to the twins' recording studio, and I had been fairly impressed with Sora's singing. Roxas, however, refused to sing with me watching, so I would feel extremely upset over that. I figured it was my fault that he didn't want to sing.

My nights of neediness had passed and I was slowly adapting to the lifestyle of Sora and Roxas. On all three days I had always been whisked away to some exciting event. The first day I had gone to watch a meteor shower with Kairi, Riku, Xion and Theo. Then I had been practically kidnapped by Kairi and her sisters on the second day and was taken to a beauty salon, where I'd had my whole body treated with lavish lotions, perfumes, and makeup. Lots of makeup. On the third day, I'd gone to the recording studio all day and listened to Sora play and sing. Roxas was there too but he wouldn't sing.

It has been six days since my arrival at the Destiny Islands. I sit on my bed, pondering all of my memories that have recollected in my mind. The house is empty except for me; both the twins are at the studio. I told them I would wait for them to come home before they left, so that we could go watch the sunset again that night. I get up from the bed and walk downstairs. I'm going to try and see if I can make the twins something to eat when they get home.

Just as m feet touch the ground, Theo's voice floats out from behind me. "You're home alone. That's very dangerous for a little girl like you."

"What about you? Aren't little boys supposed to stay at their own houses?" I place my hands on my hips, my back still turned Theo.

"Oh, I was told to stay here and watch you," replies Theo, laughing softly.

"You just wanted to be with me _alone_," I say, turning around to face him. "You're jealous because I spend all my time with the twins."

"Right you are," says Theo, and this time, instead of a cold reply, I give him a warm hug. I feel secure in his arms. "No seriously, they told me to stay here and watch you." I shrug.

"So, you up for a game of twenty questions?" he asks me, still holding me close.

"Sure," I say, my voice muffled by the hug. So we let go of each other and walk into the living room, and then he sits on the recliner and I sit on the large sofa.

"Sooo…you go first," I tell him. "You did want to play the game."

"Oh, fine. Okay, do you like living here?" he asks.

"Well, yes. The people here are all friendly and we have new friends here too," I say, lying down on my side. "My turn. Are you jealous that I'm living with the twins alone?"

"I don't think you'll get me to answer that question; try again," he says, smiling.

"Chicken; how's this. Do you remember anything from our past that you _haven't _shared with me?" I sigh, changing my question.

"Well, I did remember a girl named Jenna. And something about getting whacked on the head and then being soaked." I open my mouth. His dreams and his memories are just like mine.

"That's exactly what I dreamt about! And I remembered someone named Jenna, too!" I smile. "This must mean that what we both saw was real."

"Don't get too worked up about it; it's small. And besides, it's my turn." Theo crosses his arms. "Have you made out with one of the twins yet?"

I choke on my saliva. "What kind of question is that?" I glare at him, coughing. "I have not done any sort of thing!" _Though you did kiss Sora's cheek, _says a voice in my head. I mentally swat it away.

"Okay, okay. Don't kill me!" says Theo, holding up his hands.

"Meh. Fine then, my turn. Have _you_ made out with anyone here at the islands?" I say, sticking out my tongue. It seems to be a common gesture from me to him. He gives me an irritated look.

"No. Next question: what would you do if I did make out with someone here?" He starts playing with a lock of his hair that's hanging in front of his face.

I am stung by the question. I don't have an answer. I think…I would be upset. But I'm not going to let Theo hear me like that, so I tell him, "I'd be fine with it. We're just friends, after all."

Theo says nothing. It's my turn, so I try hard to think one up. "Ummm…where is your weak spot? If someone was to attack you, I mean."

"Why the heck would I tell you that?" he exclaims. I roll my eyes.

"Because it's 20 questions. And you've already chickened out once, so you can't chicken out again." I stand up and face Theo. "Now tell me, or I'll have to find out for myself."

"Agh, you are impossible. Lower back, to the left. It really is my weak spot." He tells me with a begrudging smile.

"Your turn!" I say cheerfully.

"You're too cheerful for my liking," he muttered. "Don't you go and try anything!"

"I never said I would! But then, I never said I wouldn't!" I stand up and leap over to him, tackling him backwards into the chair.

"Hey! Get off! I said _get off_!" He struggles under my grasp. I yank him off the couch onto the floor. I wrestle with him for a few minutes, trying to see whether he's lying or not, but he puts up a good fight.

Suddenly, he has me pinned to the ground. "Jerk, using your size to beat me!" I say, pouting. He grins. I grin back. He looks confused.

I poke his lower back, right where he told me not to. He grunts and collapses on me. "Ack!" I gasp. He's squished me, and the fact that he's a guy and is much bigger than me isn't helpful.

Just to my luck, I hear the twins arrive in the garage. I try to get Theo to get up, but he won't move. Or maybe he _can't _move. I begin to panic, trying to get him off me. He still doesn't move. I hear the twins enter the house. _No! They'll get the wrong ide-_

They walk into the room.

For a minute there's silence.

Then Theo regains his ability to move.

Then Roxas and Sora are both there, shoving him off me and then pinning him to the floor, fists raised.

"No!" I cry out. "Don't hurt him!"

"What did he do to you, Luna?" asks Roxas, his voice gruff.

"You didn't try to molest her, did you?" yells Sora, clutching Theo's shirt.

"No! It was my fault! We were wrestling and then I hit a pressure point and he collapsed!" I say frantically.

"You're sure?" says Roxas.

"Yes, I'm sure! Now please, let go of him!" I scramble over to Theo and help him up once the twins let him go. "Sorry," I mutter.

Theo pinches my nose. "Don't do that again." He sounds agitated. I laugh and hug him. Theo just pats my head.

"Damn, you are one tough girl," he says. "I think that you'd be hard to beat in a fight.

"You're definitely right. I mean, I just kicked your butt," I say, trying to sound modest.

"Um, Theo, Luna, I hate to interrupt, but we have to meet the others at the island, so…" Sora sounds uncomfortable.

"Oh, right. You heard them, Theo. Get lost." I touch my nose to his. "We'll see you at the island."

"See you then, Luna."

After he walks out the door, I turn and walk into an unexpected hug from Sora. "Sorry, for getting the wrong idea, and almost beating up Theo."

"It's okay, you didn't know. I figured you'd think something like that," I say smiling. I weasel my way out of his arms. But he won't let go. I wonder if something's wrong until I hear his faint laughter.

"Don't make me have to wrestle you too!" I complain, but soon I'm laughing too. He still doesn't let go.

I poke his sides. He gives out and I catch him.

"How?" he yelps. I grin.

"Pressure point," I say. I lean over him, just to mess around with his hormones. Sure enough, his face goes beet red and he looks down. And to make things harder for him, I lean in and kiss him behind his ear. I'm admiring my tactics and how good I am at this when he must decide that two can play at this game.

He pokes my sides, the same way I did to him, and I collapse onto his lap. I wonder what Roxas thinks of this, since he can see us from his position in the kitchen. I don't want to think about him, though. I try to focus on teasing Sora. But even though the last move in this battle had been to his advantage, he's still extremely red.

"Sora…" I hesitate before asking. "Are you still a virgin?"

"Ah..!" Sora looks at me, his face embarrassed. I smile.

"I was right!" I say, triumphantly.

"Well, how about you, Luna?" He looks at me defiantly.

"Touché, my friend. Touché," I reply. "Come on, we're wasting time." I try to get myself out of the awkward position I put myself into. In reality, I just want to get away from Roxas's heated gaze, away from the fact that the man I care for has just watched me flirt with his little brother.

Shoot. He'll get the wrong idea.

Oh well. Maybe I'll make him jealous enough to leave Namine.

What the hell am I thinking?

I stand up. "I'm gonna get ready for the sunset. Pick another pair of shoes, maybe change my shirt. I'll be down in a few," I say to the twins as I begin to walk up the stairs. I know they're both watching me. Even after I'm in the safety and seclusion of my room, I still feel as though their gazes are burning my skin.

Sora and Roxas P.O.V.

"You two sure had fun," said Roxas.

"Yeah, I know you're jealous," said Sora, walking into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator.

Roxas _was_ jealous. He wanted for Luna to act like that around him, for Luna to flirt with him. For some reason, though, she was always stiff and cold towards him. He didn't dare let his true feelings show. Instead, he swallowed his feelings and said, "In your dreams, Sora. You just want an excuse to make me feel bad."

"No, I don't. But suit yourself; she can obviously tell you're the more heartless of the two of us." Sora grabbed the carton of milk and drank right out of it.

"That's disgusting, Sora. The rest of us are _not_ going to drink out of that again," said Roxas, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Then I'll have it all to myself. Unless Luna really does want to share with me."

"Agh, Sora!"

"Meh. Deal with it." Sora put the milk back into the fridge and walked upstairs.

"Damnit, Sora, why do you bring out the worst in me?" muttered Roxas, holding his head in his hands. He walked over to the couch, where he had slept with Namine three nights ago. The same night Luna had broken down.

Why did he care about her? Why her? Why _him_? She was far too good for him, wasn't he? Luna deserved someone like Sora, or Theo. And he had Namine! He was happy enough with Namine, right? But no matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise, he just grew angrier at himself for denying himself a chance at Luna's affections.

"Roxas? Sora?" Luna called from the top of the stairs. Roxas buried his feelings in another part of his brain, steeled himself, and then walked out into the hallway. Luna was disappearing beyond the staircase railing to one of the rooms, probably her room.

Sora stood up at the sound of his name, knowing that Luna was ready to leave. He speed-walked out of his room and collided with Luna, who was trying to get to either the bathroom or her room.

"Sorry!" she said, stumbling over his feet and falling on the floor.

"No, it's my bad; I should have seen you coming!" Sora leaned down to help Luna up. "Sorry; where were you headed?"

"Ah, er…." Luna's eyes avoided his gaze.

"Oh-oh! Personal stuff, I'll go, get out of your way…" Sora knew she must have been headed to the bathroom. He moved to let her pass and then rushed downstairs.

"Sora? Where'd Luna go?" Roxas called from the first floor.

"Er, bathroom…" Sora felt extremely weird when saying that. "Are we providing ice cream this visit?"

"Nope, Riku is. And I guess Theo too."

"Theo…He seems like a nice guy. I mean, Luna's pretty open with him," mused Sora.

"I don't know. He seems…weird." Roxas's voice sounded off.

"You're totally jealous. Admit it." Sora lifted his head in triumph.

"I-I'm not jealous!" said Roxas through gritted teeth. He clenched his fists. "Now, I'll get Luna. You start the car." He began to walk away, but suddenly whipped his head around. "Don't mention _any _of this to Luna. Got it?"

"Uh…sure, anything you want bro." Sora couldn't guess why Roxas was acting like that.

Roxas, on the other hand, knew exactly why he was doing that. But he wasn't sure why his reactions had been so heated, so angry. He was becoming self-centered, wasn't he? _This is what you get for falling in love with two people, Roxas_, he told himself sternly. _But instead of telling the girl who would have made you infinitely happy, you've decided to ignore and reject her feelings just so it looks like Namine is your only girl. WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU?_

He didn't know.

Luna P.O.V.

I brush my hair into place one last time. The brush is shaking in my hands, which just makes my hair get even more knotted.

But I can't shake the feeling I had from when I was with Sora. And where the heck did virginity come in? "You've blown it with Roxas now, sweetheart," I tell myself. With a sigh, I give up the war with the hairbrush.

Someone knocks on the door. "Sora? Is that you?" I ask, hurrying to hide my stuff away in my drawer.

"No," comes the slightly shaken reply. That voice is Roxas's, isn't it? I smack my forehead.

"Sorry, Roxas, I'll be out in a minute." I compose myself, and then exit the bathroom. Roxas is waiting for me across the hall. "Sorry again, about calling you Sora," I say sheepishly.

"It's…fine," is all he replies.

I feel too awkward just standing there with him alone, so before either one of us can make another comment, I flee to the first floor.

Sora's waiting in the car for us, a slightly annoyed expression playing across his face. I smile very unconvincingly and get in the back. Roxas sits in the front a few seconds later.

The car seems full and cramped, and I'm feeling claustrophobic. The silence that is held in the car makes me want to puke. I think that I might.

Halfway to the dock, Sora stops the car; some sort of issue with the wheel. I'd heard a bunch of scratching before. "So I'm not going crazy," I say good-humoredly when Sora stops and makes the announcement.

"Jeez, we might be stuck here for a while," sighs Sora. Roxas moans.

"I'll walk then," I tell the twins.

They look at me like I'm crazy.

"What? I have the stamina," I say defensively.

"But it's-"

"No 'buts' about it," I say, placing my finger seductively on Sora's lips. His face turns red immediately. "I'm walking."

"You'll be in danger all by yourself," says Roxas. I walk over to him and lean against him.

"Do I look like someone who will be an easy target?" I whisper in his ear.

"No! Not like that! I meant-" He's backing away now.

"Fine. If you think I'll be easy to pick off, then you can come with me. Sora, is that fine?" I turn to him. He looks like he's about to burst with laughter.

"S-sure, I-I can manage," he says, smiling and trying to hold in his laughter. He turns and kneels at the car wheel and then shoos us away.

What did I get myself into?

I'm stuck walking with the very person that I love, who doesn't know anything about my feelings, and possibly doesn't like me back.

Too much to handle for what would have been a pleasurable walk to the beach.

"So typical," says Roxas. He doesn't look very happy about walking with me, which practically confirms my fears that he doesn't like me.

"Well, then, we'll be no our way. See you around, Sora," I call over my shoulder. I take Roxas's hand, though it's different than holding Sora's hand. Why did I get such a big head back there? Look at what it's cost me.

((Time is sped up. . . . . .))

Fifteen minutes. We walked in silence for fifteen minutes. As soon as the dock comes into view, I leave Roxas behind to try and find comfort in the others.

Lo and behold, the first person waiting for me is Theo. I make some kind of growling noise, and brush right past him. He decides that this is not necessary, and thus grabs me from behind and embraces me. "What the heck, Theo, let go," I say to him, not in the mood for guys right now.

"Is someone having her 'time of the month'?" he asks, cooing into my ear.

"That's none of your business," I tell him, before he lets me go and I walk over to the girls waiting.

Girls! I've spent so much time (at least, it seems like I have) with guys it's almost strange to just hang around the three sisters. As I walk up to them, Kairi peels away from the group and hugs me. "Oh my gosh, Luna, you're just like a sister to us now!" she squeals, squeezing the life out of me at the same time. Namine and Xion pull her off me before greeting me themselves. When Namine says my name in her soft, comforting voice, I flinch. Luckily nobody notices.

Roxas's reception is far less enthusiastic. Except for Namine, all anybody else does is greet him with a smile, or a nod. He has some kind of stare off with Theo before leaning down to kiss Namine.

It's then that I deliberately notice the large coolers and bags by the boat. "And those are for...?" I ask, pointing at the stuff.

"We're camping out tonight on the island," says Riku. He pats my shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I had Sora and Roxas get some stuff for you before you left."

"Sora and Roxas?" I splutter. "They looked through my clothes?"

"Yeah. I assume that it wasn't a problem for whoever got them; I mean, it's not like they haven't seen it before. Right?" he says, looking at me expectantly.

"I-I-that's-no, I-" I am speechless. Is Riku implying that I've slept with one of the twins (or from the _they_ part, both of them) and thus meaning that they won't have a problem looking through my clothing? I resist the urge to tell them that Sora is definitely still a virgin, I don't know whether or not I am, and I wouldn't dare ask Roxas. "Topic closed," I say, swallowing hard. Riku has such a filthy mind.

It's not much longer before Sora shows up in the car. I am glad when he steps out, grinning widely. I walk up to him after he locks the car. "You didn't tell me we were camping out on the island because..?" My tone is dangerous. Sora just laughs, as though my demeanor doesn't frighten him at all.

"We-me and Roxas-wanted to surprise you. We thought that you'd enjoy yourself, so we kept it a secret. Were we wrong?" he asks, concerned. I shake my head. "Yeah. It was a bit…nerve-wracking."

"Ha, that's funny." I smile at him.

"Come on guys. We need to leave before it gets dark." Kairi waves at us, her arm framed in shadows. I shrug at Sora, then walk away.

Conversation on the boat is open and loud. Apparently we'll be sleeping in one of the old wooden structures on the island, with fire and lanterns for any source of heat or light. We'll be staying until tomorrow morning, and then we will return to the mainland.

"…Luna will share a sleeping bag with someone, then." My head snaps to the side.

"What?"

"Well, we just realized we didn't bring enough sleeping bags, so you'll share with one of us." Riku stares deep into my eyes.

"I'll sleep with Roxas," pipes up Namine. She begins to forfeit her sleeping bag to me.

"No, she can sleep with me, so you can keep your sleeping bag," says Sora. "Namine, we don't want you getting too intimate with Roxas." Everyone but me laughs. Namine blushes.

"No, I'll share my sleeping bag with her." I'm shocked that Theo even says anything. He looks at me. "Besides, she's a good defense mechanism when you're getting attacked." He draws me close to him.

This, of course, begins a new topic about who wants me the most. Roxas and I are the only ones who stay out of this conversation. I'm pretty sure he hates me now. He won't look at me, or talk to me without sounding stiff. I think that's proof of his dislike. I start muttering to myself about how stupid I am and that it's wrong for me to be in love with someone after knowing him for just six days. _It could be that 'love at first sight' thing_, counters a voice in my head.

_Yeah, well, she shouldn't have feelings for a taken man_, says the pessimist side of my mind.

The optimist voice doesn't answer.

"…na? Luna? Luna!" Someone is talking to me. I look up, my eyes glazed.

"What?"

"We're here. We're at the island," says Theo. He looks like he's trying not to laugh. I frown at him.

"Then come on, you're wasting time," I tell him. He gives me one of those _geez-you're-acting-like-a-witch_ looks. I just get up and ignore him. Why trouble myself with another person when I'm already preoccupied with Roxas?

I set foot again on the beach. Then, as I did at the first sunset we watched, I break into a full blown run. I smile for the first time since…since…I can't even remember. Ugh. This is a time where your hormones are your worst enemy.

I stretch my arms out and run faster. Ah, the feeling of the wind on my cheeks, against my arms, on my neck, and around my legs. I see the sub-island and propel myself towards it, preparing for my famous jump. In a blur, I get to the edge of the sub-island (I really need to shorten that name…) and bend down for my jump. I send myself hurtling through the air and towards the Paopu tree, grabbing the edge at the last moment to retain the feeling of flight. I hear applause from behind me, and I know that the group has just watched me perform my little acrobatic show. I grin at them from the trunk of the tree, my back to the sunset. "Come on, guys!" I call. "Give it a try!"

Three people-Sora, Theo, and Xion- are eager to try it. Theo recreates my maneuver with almost as much precision as me. Sora and Xion can't jump as high, so I jump down to try and help.

"Like this?" asks Xion, after I've shown her how I executed the jump. Her fingers barely latch onto the tree when she jumps. I admire my teaching.

"Yeah," I call up to her. "Now haul yourself up."

With Xion having reached success, I turn my teaching skills to Sora. I re-demonstrate my jump to him, but he doesn't get it as fast as Xion. I end up laughing and telling him to use the stairs; we'll practice another day. He keeps apologizing about how he's hopeless, but I tell him I'll give him a million more chances. Practice makes perfect.

And then I remember, in my past, that I had taken some kind of athletic class or training session to help with my learning. For what exact reason, I don't remember, but I do know that I had to practice for a very long time to get where I am.

"Anyone else want to try?" I ask, but nobody else volunteers. I jump up and wait for the others with Xion and Theo.

((Time is sped up. . . . . .and it is dark and past sunset.))

I'm one of three people who doesn't take a bottle of the beer or other alcoholic drink. It's just me, Sora, and Theo. The others pick up a bottle and drink after the sun goes down. We have a fire going, and almost as soon as their lips touch the glass Namine and Kairi are drunk. Well, hurray for being virgins to drinks.

Roxas and Riku and Xion, on the other hand, appear to be completely invulnerable to the alcohol. Not one of them has more than one bottle, but any one drop of alcohol in any one person's blood stream means nothing but drunk to me.

Still, as the night goes on, I can tell that they are more loose and open than they would be without the alcohol. While Kairi and Namine giggle away in the corner, the rest of us indulge in an extreme truth-or-dare session. I tag along, tell some truths, maybe make up a lie, but never any dares.

That all changes when Riku asks me to do a replay of "the fun I have with the twins"; it's a truth question. I'm taken aback, but it's not me who yells at him first.

"She hasn't done anything of the sort!" both Sora and Roxas yell. I can tell that Riku is smirking.

"Really? Well, then Luna, what do you choose? Tell us and reveal anything they might be hiding or pick dare instead?" His face is so punch-able right now, it's all I can do to keep my hands in my lap. He's goading me into picking a dare, into leaving my nothing-but-truth streak.

In other words, he wants me to take the bait.

So guess what?

I will.

"Dare, then. What's your little dare for me?" My voice is calm and steady. That is definitely not me, is it? I'm actually ready to collapse from worry. Will he make me swim in the dark? Play with fire? _Kiss someone?_

"Hmmm…Well, I know that you can tell who's a virgin here and who's not. I dare you to show us how." Riku…_how the hell did you find out about that?_

It's almost as if he reads my mind. "People talk, Luna," he says. He looks deliberately at Roxas. I turn and gawk at him. Roxas turns away. I feel a sense of betrayal. But I steel myself anyways.

"Then this won't work on Xion. Guys, I hope you're not going to hate me for this." I slip off my jacket and reveal my bare, slender shoulders. In normal daylight, the tank top I am in wouldn't have much sex appeal.

In the dark, with all the shadows bouncing around over my body, that all changes.

Taking a deep breath, I stand up and walk over to Sora. He'll be my practice dummy, partially because I've already done this with him. I sit on his lap and lean against him, wrapping my arms around his back. I kiss his neck gently. The reaction with him is immediate, his face deeper than scarlet in a matter of seconds.

"Sora's a virgin!" yells Riku with glee. "Who's next?"

"Er…" I know that, since I took this challenge, I have to do this to Roxas and Theo and Riku. Who's next…

Without a word, I stand up and walk over to my next victim.

I perform the same routine on him, but this time I shower his face with light kisses, caressing his solid figure with my hands. When I pull back, the first thing that registers is shock. Then I break into a smile, then I start laughing.

The high and mighty, know-it-all, dirty-minded Riku, is still a virgin.

It takes a moment for the others to realize it too, but once they get it, we're all laughing at Riku. "Luna, I hate you…" he mutters. I don't care, I just laugh.

"Next victim," says Xion, taking down another gulp of her drink.

"Next victim…" Geez, I've narrowed it down to the two guys I know it will be most awkward to do this with. Roxas and Theo. _Damnit, Luna, why are you such an idiot?_

I gulp. _Don't save the best for last, Luna, don't save the best for last, _coaches that voice in my head.

_But I don't know which is the best! _ I wail. _Wait, what the hell do you mean by 'best for last'? This isn't an enjoyable experience for me!_

Typical. The voice doesn't answer.

I've made my choice. This is going to suck. And he's probably not going to forget it either. I pray that Roxas won't take this seriously, that he won't hate me more for this.

Theo's going to be a tough nut to crack.

I suck up all the memory I can manage from my brain about Theo. He's my friend, he's sarcastic, he's a butt, he's really gentle deep down, but what else? I want to embarrass him most of all, because he's my friend and that's what friends in my world do. I'll just play it out and see how it goes.

I settle myself on his lap and take his face in my hands. No reaction. I begin to shower his face with kisses, trying to coax his embarrassment out. Nope. Nothing. I grit my teeth. Stupid Theo, embarrass me in front of everyone else. I see how it is.

Instead of giving up and claim he's not a virgin, I turn my back to him, pulling his arms around me. He begins to shake a little, but only I can tell. _Got to reveal it to everybody, got to reveal it to everybody…_

I play my final card. I nip his shoulder with my teeth, then lick his cheek and caress his face one last time.

Bingo.

He's a virgin.

As soon as everyone starts laughing, he leans down and whispers to me: "Two can play at this game."

And he places his hands on my chest.

"You freaking pervert!" I scream at him, jumping up and smacking his face.

"What? You did _that_ to me, so I thought I'd repay the favor." He places a hand on his face, grinning instead of wincing from the pain of his face.

"Well, if you'd forgotten, _Riku's _the one who made me do this damn thing! Go beat him up instead of ruining my dare!" I shout. I hear chuckles from behind me. I turn and see Riku trying not to smile. I flash him an evil grin that shuts him up right away.

"How the hell do I know this stuff?" I mutter to myself, smacking my hand to my forehead. (LOL, facepalm.)

Just then a memory decides to surface.

"_Your first mission here at…requires….enemy territory…and try and hijack…after seducing their leader. Understood?"_

"_But sir, we're barely out of training for….We'll be caught for sure!"_

"…_, you've taken classes for this….exactly. You know….you have this job. Now go!"_

"_Yes, sir."_

What the hell?

It's like the memory censored out parts of itself. Okay, so I know I had a mission somewhere, and I had to go into enemy territory and hijack something. And I had to seduce their leader, or whatever that meant. And apparently I'd taken classes for seducing people too. What kind of person am I?

"Luna! Snap out of it! You still need to work with Roxas!" says Riku.

"Jeez, Riku, I know. Sheesh." I sigh and put my hands on my hips, pretending I'm fine with the situation. Which I'm not.

"It's fine, she doesn't have to," says Roxas, and I turn to face him. He's looking down at the ground. Normally, I would see this as the ultimate rejection, but I'm fine, considering how much I _don't _want to do it.

"Aww, you're such wimps! Go on, figure him out Luna!" laughs Riku. I'm starting to question whether or not he's only had _one_ drink.

Then Xion and Theo start goading us on, to the point where I'm about to explode with anger, frustration, and embarrassment.

"Fine! I'll do it!" I shout. I clench my fists. "You guys…"

"We'll do it," mutters Roxas. He won't look at me. I'm suddenly nervous. But will I chicken out?

No.

I walk over to him and sit on his lap like I did with the others. I begin to slowly wrap my arms around him, more hesitant than ever. But before I can really make a move, a very drunken Namine comes shooting out of the shadows and barrels into me.

"Mine!" she hisses, clutching Roxas's arm tightly. I back away in the sand, unsure of what to do next. Roxas looks freaked out about his girlfriend and the way she's acting.

"Namine, it was a dare! C''mon, let her do it!" says Riku. Namine glares an insane glare at him.

"Mine!" she hisses again. Then she chucks a beer bottle at Riku. It barely misses his head.

I'm content for now. I mean, I just avoided having to do my little seduction dance on the guy I love.

Which reminds me, I still don't know if I'm a virgin.

And Roxas still doesn't know that I don't know.

He must think I'm an uncaring, unfeeling prostitute of some kind. I've blown my tiniest chance with him now.

There's no going back, is there?

End of Chapter 4

**Le**: Wow. 14 pages in two days. Accomplishment! And I had fun writing that last scene. It's fun to put the characters in such awkward positions.

**Luna:** Lehua would like to thank Natalie and Patty for being her editor and first reviewer! Thank you very much!


	5. Chapter 5

_-Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts and Square Enix. And I don't own the song _When You Wish Upon a Star _either. I only own what my hands created. This paper and my OC's._

**Le:** This chapter introduces some other ocs of mine! Please review and enjoy!

Chapter 5

After the "truth-or-dare" session, I am thoroughly humiliated. When we go to sleep, I am told to share my sleeping bag with Theo. He's kind and comforting, but I'm too humiliated to care. As soon as everyone goes to sleep (which doesn't take long) I run off to the sub-island seeking refuge from the others. I cry there, wondering what my past was really all about. I wonder what Roxas thinks of me now. I really do love him. Like I've said before, I probably look like some half-wit prostitute. My day is getting worse and worse. Or night. Or whatever you call it.

On the sub-island, the wind is gentle and the moon is easily visible. It feels nice to have a breeze against my neck. I lean back, propping myself against the Paopu tree. Speaking of trees, maybe I can go climb one. That could be good for relieving my nerves. But as I think about it, I find I don't have the energy.

_Maybe you could sing,_ whispers that voice.

"Like that *sniff* could happen *sniff* now," I whimper aloud.

_Wait for your head to clear up. Then try singing. It's helped in the past, hasn't it?_

"Well, if you haven't noticed I don't know a damn about my past! If you had any possibly _useful_ information then I could really use!" I yell out loud. Wow, I'm shouting at non-existing beings now.

_I know a lot of things. But I don't remember them. I'm you, remember?_ Is that the pissy demon side of me or is it still the angel speaking?

"Yeah, yeah, give me the benefit of the doubt, why don't you?" I fold my arms. "I wish you could tell me something useful. I'm having an emotional crisis. But I don't know if you'd notice."

_We are telling you something useful; we're telling you to sing and vent your emotions! Now get off your butt and sing!_ Cool, they're both talking at once. But wait; they're me, so how is it there's more than one?

"If you want me to sing so bad then let me calm down," I whisper. Several minutes pass before I finally stop sniveling.

I take a deep breath and wait for a gentle breeze to pass, wanting the soothing feeling before I let my voice loose into the winds.

Now that I have stopped crying I can see what I've been missing. The moon shines like a pearl over the indigo water and the stars appear as diamonds thrown into the black velvet sky.

I soak in my surroundings. My mind searches for the right song. I know so little, remember so little, but I can feel so much. There's a song inside of me that's just waiting to leave my mind and enter the cool, breezy atmosphere around me. I just need to find the words.

Moments later, I've found my song.

I stand up all the way and face the ocean directly. The song begins to form at my lips. I'm ready. I take a breath and begin to sing.

"_When you wish upon a star,_

_Makes no difference who you are,_

_Anything your heart desires _

_Will come to you._

_If your heart is in your dreams,_

_No request is too extreme_

_When you wish upon a star,_

_Like dreamers do."_

Roxas P.O.V.

Roxas stirred in his sleep. He turned over onto a sharp rock and jolted awake.

"Ow," he muttered. He stretched; it was probably going to be a while before he fell back asleep. As he laid his head back onto his pillow, he could have sworn he heard someone singing. And the voice sounded familiar, too. He didn't remember whose it was or where he'd heard it from.

Then he bolted upright. There were only seven people sleeping there.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…" He knew there was someone missing.

"Luna!"

Luna's P.O.V.

"_Fate is kind,_

_She brings to those who love,_

_The sweet fulfillment of_

_Their secret longing…"_

I stop in the middle of the song. I feel different. I feel better. Maybe that's all I'll sing for now. I feel content, but I'm not ready to go back to the others. I sit on the tree trunk this time, wondering how long it will take for my confidence to return.

Roxas P.O.V.

Roxas stumbled out of his sleeping bag and out into the open air. The singing had stopped, but he knew now that Luna had been singing. It had stopped. She could be in trouble!

He ran out to the beach, searching frantically for Luna. "Luna!" he called. "Luna? Where are you? Come out, please!"

Luna's P.O.V.

"Luna? Where are you?"

That is Roxas's voice. But why is he looking for me? I'm fine where I am. I draw imaginary walls in around me. No one can reach me now. And I'd just regained my self-confidence too. I wonder why I am being so resistant to Roxas and his attempts to reach me. I do love him, don't I?

Maybe that's the reason I'm being so distant. I love him. He loves someone else. I just don't want to get hurt.

"Damnit Luna, you have terrible judgment. Why did you have to fall in love at all?" I say to myself. And I do. Falling in love with a taken man. And he's happy with her. I feel as confused about myself as I do about my past. Actually, how are those things different? It's the same issue for me.

Roxas P.O.V.

Roxas heard no reply from Luna. How could he get her to respond? She wasn't listening to his call, that was for sure. If she could even hear him.

He groaned in frustration and desperation. He didn't want her gone or kidnapped or killed or whatever _bad_ could happen to a person. He racked his mind for ideas, _something_ to get her to answer him.

Then it came into his head. That song she had been singing, he'd known that song when he was little. Maybe…maybe she would answer to a song. He cleared his throat, making sure his voice was loud and clear. _Wait. Where had she left off? _he thought.

"_The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing,_" Roxas said aloud. "That was where she left off. So I start off at…" _Think, Roxas, think!_

"_Like a bolt out of the blue,_

_Fate steps in and sees you through_

_When you wish upon a star,_

_Your dreams come true."_

Luna's P.O.V.

Who's voice is that? I've never heard it before. And where did Roxas go? Leave me because he figured I wasn't worth the effort?

It takes three seconds (one, two, and three) for me to put two and two together.

Roxas…is singing.

And he's singing…to me.

I don't realize that I begin to sing back.

"_If your heart is in your dreams,_

_No request is too extreme,_

_When you wish upon a star_

_Like dreamers do."_

I clap my hands over my mouth. But he's heard me by now. He's definitely heard me.

Roxas P.O.V.

Luna answered with the song! Just like Roxas had hoped. But the point in the song that he was singing from indicated that it was almost over. He'd have to start from the beginning. He cleared his voice again, this time keen to hear Luna's voice.

"_When you wish upon a star,_

_Makes no difference who you are."_

"_Anything your heart desires_

_Will come to you."_

He heard her voice coming from the islet. He walked toward it.

"_If your heart is in your dreams, _

_No request is too extreme…"_

Roxas's voice joined with hers.

"_When you wish upon a star,_

_Like dreamers do._

_Fate is kind,_

_She brings to those who love_

_The sweet fulfillment of_

_Their secret longings."_

With every line he sang, the faster he moved to the islet. Soon he was sprinting, no longer singing. He could make out a person's shadowed form, and that, he decided, must be Luna.

Luna's P.O.V.

He is still singing to me. No, he's singing with me. Because I'm singing back. And I think he's getting closer, nearer to the islet. Yes, his singing is getting louder. Suddenly I'm not so sure about what I want. Do I want him seeing me in my weak state? Do I want to let myself be this close to a man I can never have? I don't have time to think as I see Roxas vault himself up the side of the islet and land firmly on the ground, a few feet away from me.

All singing has stopped. I can only hear the sound of the waves, the leaves rustling in the wind, and Roxas's heavy panting. _He must have ran here,_ I think. For what? To scold me for sneaking off? I prepare myself for the worst.

But he doesn't do anything. He just…stands there, looking at me. It's like he's waiting for me to move. So I move my arm ever so slightly. I reach my hand out to him.

He comes toward me, walking at a brisk pace. I almost flinch, but I'm determined to stay strong. My hand is still extended to him.

To my surprise he takes it, and holds it close to his face. I can feel the warmth of his skin. He's shaking.

"Don't scare me like that, Luna," he says, and for once he's not stiff or formal. Is that relief?

"I'm sorry, Roxas," I say, the words spilling from my mouth. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to look like a prostitute, I just know how to…do stuff like that. I'm sorry if you hate me now, because I must seem like an unfaithful, dirty girl to you. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" asks Roxas. "It wasn't you who came up with the dare. It was Riku."

"But I agreed! I should have chickened." I draw back into my little ball again, pulling my hand away.

"You didn't; that's proof you're not going to back down from a challenge. That's a good thing, to show who you really are."

"To show that I'm a freaking prostitute?" I say, tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"No, that you're strong and won't back down from a challenge. And I don't think you're a prostitute, you just know interesting things." He scoots closer to me. So I'm not an offensive, unfaithful freak to him. That's a good thing.

"Why? Why don't you? Don't you hate me?" I don't mean to say anything, the words just come out. It's what I've been thinking all along. But I still never would have, never should have said _anything. At all._

"You think…I hate you?" His voice is stiff again. Oh, I've gone and done it again. I've set him off. I want to throw up, I want to die, I want to go to hell, because even hell would be easier to deal with than this. I feel the tears start to fall down my face.

I don't think that I'll answer that question.

"Why would you think that?" Roxas sounds hurt, believe it or not. "I don't hate you at all. I mean, we're…we're friends, right?"

Friends? But then, he doesn't know how I feel. So I swallow. "F-friends. Right. Sorry, I'm feeling a bit…weak," I say. Friends? I don't want to be friends. I want so much more. But if he doesn't feel that way, cares for another girl that way, then who am I to want that?

Roxas P.O.V.

What was he thinking? _Friends?_ No, he wanted Luna to be more than a friend to him. He wanted to love her and be happy with her, but it was too late for that now. He heard Luna reply, "Right. Sorry, I'm feeling a bit...weak."

"Look, I-I'm sorry, about everything," said Roxas, rubbing the back of his head. She turned to Luna, who was cured up like a ball. "Hey, Luna, you know you don't have to ball up like that every time you think you do something wrong." He tapped her shoulder, and she flinched. She straightened out as he said so, and revealed her tear-stained face.

"What's wrong?" exclaimed Roxas. What was with her? She was always crying, or smiling, or being angry. She was never just normal. But that was what he liked about Luna.

"N-nothing. I'm p-perfectly fine. Just some emotional breakdown." Luna still wouldn't look at him. Tears still poured from her eyes. Damn, he wished that he could tell her how he really felt, that he wanted to be close to her, that he really, actually loved her. But he'd pushed her away, and she'd probably done the same.

"Look, Luna, I-I don't know what's wrong, but I want you to know that I'm here for you," said Roxas. He moved right next to Luna. He wrapped his arms around her, hoping that she would find comfort. He felt her tense, then relax. "There, that's right. Relax, you don't have to cry over anything," said Roxas, rubbing her shoulder. This was the kind of relationship he wanted, the kind that was simple and relaxed, and with Luna. All was quiet except for the sound of the waves.

It would be hard to miss the loud CRACK of a gun being fired.

Luna's P.O.V.

CRACK! I know that sound immediately, am on the ground instantly, pushing down Roxas with me. A bullet hits the ground barely two feet to my right. I lay on top of him, and his face is growing beet red, and he's sweating.

"Luna? What on earth-" I cover Roxas's mouth with my hand in an effort to shut him up, because the gun is fired again.

"Stay down!" I hiss. The tears and the weakness have disappeared. It's just me, Roxas, a gun, and a shooter. Perfect, man, ruin the moment, why don't you?

I see a bullet on the ground just several inches away from me. I reach out and pick it up as if I were lightning. "Hmmm…twenty-two caliber bullet…seems like it was fired with a rifle…" This bullet…

I roll it around in my hands, squeeze it between my palm. "It's from a rifle, no doubt. And this person, judging by how deep the bullet went is about…" I calculate some math in my head. "Maybe five hundred meters away?"

"How the hell do you know that?" asks Roxas, his eyes wide. The gun is fired again. It skims my shoulder, but I barely feel it. All I feel or really sense is the gunman. I guess where his position is, using the bullet hole, and the direction it came from and the sound.

"Gotcha!" I locate a well-hidden shadow high in a tree on the inner island. I think I even catch a glimpse of the rifle scope flashing at me. My hand flies to my belt, where I keep the knife Theo gave me always at hand. But what can I do with a knife to an enemy that is over five hundred meters away? I can throw a knife, I've practiced when we come to the island, but not five hundred meters. I'm desperately trying to figure out what to do, when the gun is fired again. Suddenly I'm thinking of Theo, and everyone else, and hoping they had the common sense to stay put. If the gunman was even after them.

Then it hits me. _Is this guy only after me?_

"Roxas," I say. He looks at me with eyes that are strangely filled with fear, anxiety, desperation, and determination, all laced over with a strong sense of courage.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to jump off the islet, to see if the guy is after me or you. " Roxas begins to protest, but I put a finger to his lips. "I'll be fine. I can do this. I think," I add, winking at him when I say my trademark "I think."

"Luna, please, be careful. And if you get to safety, what's the plan from there?" Roxas is taking on a pleading tone. "I don't want you to get hurt."

_This would be an ideal time to tell him how you feel,_ says one of the voices. "Shut up," I mutter aloud. Roxas looks startled. "Not you. Okay, so if I make it, the plan is for me to try and get this guy so you can get back safely."

"What are you going to kill him with? Your knife?"

I flinch. Well, he's right. To kill a guy with a rifle using just a knife is pretty god-damn hard. Impossible, probably. But then, for some reason I feel like he is doubting me. Underestimating me. I _know_ I can do this.

"Roxas." My voice is rock hard. "Don't tell me I can't do this. I will, if only to get you to safety." _His_ turn to flinch. I smile, coldly, and he looks taken aback. "Besides, if I die you still have _Nami _to hold onto." I'm laying it on too thick, but I feel that since I probably have very little time left in my life, then I should vent the great anger and jealousy I have all bottled up inside.

"I'm only worried about your safety. Please, there's got to be another way."

"No. There isn't." I begin to crawl away from him. "I'll see you in the next life, or in the hospital if I live." Slowly, I creep to the edge of the sub island, and pause as I reach the end. Below me are the suddenly dark and ominous waves.

"Luna!" Roxas sounds like he's ready to start crying. I dive off at the sound of his voice. The gun is fired again. Where the hell is this guy shooting?

Hitting the water feels like hitting concrete, especially since I hit it face-first. I mean, it only feels like God just punched my face, but I can deal. I begin to swim away from the island, trying to get as far away as possible. But I can't stay submerged forever. When my lungs won't take any more, I come up for air.

A blinding pain slashes through my shin. I assume that the shooter got lucky and caught my leg when they saw my head surface. I've no doubt alerted any sharks within a fifty mile radius of my presence, but there are other things I need to worry about. So I swim to shore, and begin limping onto the land. I hear three consecutive gunshots: one, two and three. One barely misses me.

I won't even bother to look behind me; I know that there will be a trail of my blood waiting to greet me. The saltwater from my time in the ocean is starting to get to me. My leg is _killing _me. I whimper, but keep moving on.

The guy keeps shooting. I dodge one and it cuts my other shoulder. My wounds are all stinging. But my main concern is to get Roxas off that islet alive, and if I need to die to save him then I will. My shirt sleeves are drenched in blood, so I simply tear off the bottom of my shirt and rip it again to try and staunch the flow of the liquid. I feel woozy. I barely escape another shot.

I'm in the trees now. It'll be a lot harder for him to get a clear target. Or her. I could care less as I run for my life—and Roxas's—to kill this person. I try desperately to recalculate where I'd last seen the shooter. I think...I'm almost there.

BANG! I'm right. The gunshots are much, much louder now. I grit my teeth. I run to the base of the tree. BANG! I feel a bullet skim my leg. The saltwater goes into effect almost immediately, and pain rips through my thigh. _Keep climbing! Do this!_

But I cannot go any farther. My legs will not support me, nor will my arms. I slump down to the base of the tree, waiting to the death shot.

It never comes. For instead, I see the shooter leap down from their hiding spot. _So they want to deliver the final blow personally._

"Well, I guess you, unfortunately, wouldn't understand this, since your friends tried to be so clever and attempt to erase your memories." By the voice I know it's Xigbar, the watcher from the gun range. I remember voices. His is not hard to remember. No wonder the shooter was so good. The gun was manned by someone who'd been around guns for his whole career. And I remember him always watching me, acknowledging my shooting. I never really gave him a second thought after we left the range. But why would he try and kill me? Maybe I can find the truth in his words. I listen.

"But hey, I've discovered you before anyone else. After you fell into the ocean we thought we'd lost 'ya. Now, I've got you. I'll definitely get a boost in rank." Rank? Anyone else? Damn, I wish I knew what the hell this guy is saying. "And I've got you in prime condition. Oh, and no suicide chip, you're not going to spare yourself a painful death."

"St-stay back!" I begin to edge backwards, reaching for the knife on my belt. But Xigbar only laughs.

"A knife in the hands of an amnesiac against a trained and armed assassin? I don't think so." He kicks my hand, and I cry out. The knife slides away. Although I should probably be scared out of my very being right now, I'm enraged. That was a gift from Theo!

"I said, stay back!" I continue to back away, until I hit a tree trunk. As soon as I come in contact with the bark, I press myself up against it. My life, however pitiful and useless, is almost over. I begin to lose sight of hope, and soon find myself only hoping that Roxas got away alive.

Xigbar advances on me. Soon, he's leaning over me, one hand bracing himself against the tree. How pitiful I must appear, bloody and weak and hopeless. I silently pray he takes me out fast, because I'd prefer a quick and easy death.

But he has other ideas. He pulls a wicked-looking knife from a holster on his belt, and traces it daintily over my arm. It cuts into my flesh because the blade is so sharp, even though he's merely tracing over my skin. "You're known for using your right arm in battle, so I think I'll take that one first," he says, his voice heavy with anticipation. Battle? What on earth is he talking about? He pokes the knife a little harder into my arm and I just about scream.

"No…" I sob weakly, but there is nothing I can do. Both arms are not functioning, and my legs don't feel like they're there anymore. It might be the cold. It might be that I've lost too much blood.

Xigbar laughs again. I'm screaming, sobbing inwardly, because for some reason I don't want to die. My heart tells me to try and stay alive. My mind doesn't give a crap.

Then there's another gunshot. Loud. Echoing. It's definitely a sniper. The shot rings in my ears. Fear courses through me. Another shooter? Did they kill one of my friends? But after that shot, Xigbar's face goes wide with shock. His blood suddenly seeps down from a bullet wound through his heart. He makes a strangled noise, then fall to the ground, dead. I don't know who comes and saves me. Roxas? Theo? Were they able to sneak a gun onto the island specifically for the purpose of our safety?

No, none of them—the sisters, Riku, or the twins—could own a sniper. It's illegal. So who saved me?

Suddenly there's another figure looming over me. It's a girl, I think. I can't see her face. I don't recognize her voice when she tells me to stay still, though she sounds so heart-achingly familiar. "Who-who are you?" I ask, my tongue heavy, my mind not functioning properly.

"You'll remember someday," is all she replies back with. She injects something into my arm. Is it adrenaline? I feel suddenly more energized, like I can actually stand up and walk. I think my wounds begin to stop bleeding too. The girl begins to clean the gun wounds with a damp towel. Whatever she shot into my arm must have eliminated the pain from the injuries, because I know I should be writhing in pain and I'm not.

"What was that?" I ask, thinking of the medicine and the miracles it could have worked when I cut my hand up on the broken dishes at the twins' house a day ago.

"It's a secret. But you'll remember someday," she says again. I notice a sniper rifle lying on the ground at her sides.

"Did you save me?" I ask, my mind overflowing with questions.

"Yeah."

"Why? What have I done for you?"

"Well, you didn't necessarily have to do anything for me, but you've done a lot. I'll say it again: you'll remember someday." I think I hear a smile in her voice.

"But I want to know—I need to know! Tell me!" I try to stand up, but the girl pushes me back down into the tree.

"Relax, you'll know soon enough, if they attack at this rate. Jeez, you're as stubborn and as demanding as ever." The girl shakes her head, definitely smiling now. "Now wait here. Your friends will come and get you soon."

"What about you?" I ask. "Where are you going to go?"

"Away. But you will see me again."

"I need to know who you are!" I grip her wrist as she begins to walk away. "I need to know how you know me!"

She falters. I try and gain a stronger grip, but she brushes it off. "I'll…definitely see you again. So wait until then." She shakes her arm, and I lose my handhold.

"Wait!" I wail. I reach out to her, but she's already disappearing into the trees. I moan. Now I owe a debt to someone I don't even know. And I've got a dead body at my feet. Only God can tell what I'm supposed to do with _that._

"Luna!" I hear peoples' voices. Theo, Roxas, Sora and Xion.

"I'm…here. I'm here!" I call back. I still lay slumped at the base of the tree. What could the other girl have meant? And Xigbar? I wish that something could help me remember, or someone. Those two people were possibly the only window I had to the past, though I would've preferred the girl.

"Luna. Oh god, you're hurt. What happened?" Theo sounds extremely worried. I smile.

"I only got shot multiple times," I say, almost laughing. "Don't worry, I found some medicine on this guy and it fixed me right up." I kick Xigbar's dead body. I find it necessary to hide the girl from the others, since her identity is still a secret to me and because it sounded like she would have not wanted them to know about her anyways.

"How did you kill him?" asks Sora.

"I-I shot him with-with this!" I say, holding up a handgun that must have rolled off of him when he went down. "He-he was stupid and put it down before he tried to kill me."

"What was the medicine he had?" Sora is just too curious. At this rate I'll be improvising forever.

"Dunno." I shrug. I actually don't know.

"Well, obviously the stuff worked. You look like you've had those wounds for days and they're healing up," says Xion. "Can you stand?"

"I think so," I say. I place one hand against the tree and slowly haul myself up. Then a memory flashes into my head, and I fall to the ground, blacking out.

"_Lily, I need you to go and finish that mission you were assigned this morning."_

"_Only if you come with me, Luna. I don't want to go alone without a trainer yet!"_

"_I know, you're fresh out of training. But every girl has her first mission, and this one's yours."_

"_You're still coming with me. I want you to watch me kick butt if you won't supervise me."_

"_Fine. But you owe me."_

The flashback ends. The voice in the memory…belonged to my savior. But in the memory she and I sounded much, much younger. There is no doubt, however, that the voice was hers. Now I know her name was Lily.

"Luna! You fell!" says Sora. "What happened?"

"Memory," I squeak out. I hold my hand to my forehead. "Help me up, would you? I wanna get some sleep…And Theo…the knife you gave me. Can you get it? It's over there…"

Sora and Theo begin to help me up, but Roxas pushes them out of the way and embraces me. "Thank you," he whispers into my ear. I just smile and hold him back.

"Anytime," I say. My face is heating up. Oh no. I slowly try to work my way out of his hold but he just picks me up bridal style and carries me back to the little camp we made. I lean against his chest. I mean, he offered to carry me (well, not exactly offered; he just picked me up), and with that it's not forbidden to get as much affection from that as possible.

I hear the others talking about what they're going to do with the body, but I don't care. I'm so tired I think I could fall asleep at a death metal concert. And Roxas. I think I could die happy right now, even though I've not told him how I feel. And even though I don't know how he feels about me. I sigh, letting myself drift into sleep.

((Time is sped up. . . . . .to the next day.))

"Well, we called some people in to pick up the body. They knew who he was, so they took the body in. But we didn't say anything about you," says Xion.

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it. And my wounds are all fixed up too," I say. I beam at them. Time to go back into town.

"We're just glad you lived through all that. You're better alive than dead." Theo grins at me.

"Oh, thanks, Theo." But I can't keep the smile off my face. "So are we going to just spend the day at our homes? We doing something else?"

"Nah, none of us have the energy. At least, we're staying home," says Namine. Kairi and Xion nod.

"Riku?" Roxas turns to Riku.

"Me and Theo will be home for the day. Too much action; guys need their rest." Riku smirks. I want to slap him.

"So I guess that's just us. Luna, what do you want to do?" asks Sora. I actually don't know.

"Luna isn't saying anything because she understands that it's important for her to stay home and relax while her wounds heal," says Kairi. In reality, Luna is staying quiet because she doesn't know what the hell she's supposed to say.

"I think….I want to stay home," I say slowly. I guess that Kairi is right for once. It would be nice to stay home….

"Why don't we play more truth or dare over at your guys' house?" suggests Namine. "We didn't get to play last time." She's referring to herself and Kairi. I don't think she remembers throwing me off Roxas last night, somehow.

"Yeah! That would be epic!" says Riku. Theo nods. Xion smiles. Sora puts his hands behind his head.

"Sure, that would be good," he says. I flinch. Only Roxas doesn't say anything. Only Roxas knows that I didn't like that game, and that I still don't. Roxas comes up behind me.

"Fine, it'll be okay," he says. I want to scream, _TRAITOR!_ At him for agreeing, until I notice he's clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. I smile at the others, then grab his arm and tug him away from them.

"Why did you say that, Roxas?" I ask. I don't mean to sound accusatory.

"Because I don't want them all knowing what you said to me last night. Some of them are smart enough to guess you and I talked, and I don't want whoever does to think we're in a relationship or anything." Roxas puts his hands in his pockets casually.

My heart sinks. So he really doesn't want to be in a relationship with me. "F-fine, then. Sorry, I got the wrong idea." Then I walk away before I can do something stupid, like cry. Or sob. Or wail.

"Alright. Truth or dare, at the twins' house!" I hear Riku saying, and the others cheer. I swallow and then force myself to smile.

Soon, we're all in our cars and driving back to the house. I doze off in the car, and Sora wakes me up when we reach our destination. "Wake up, Luna," he says, gently shaking my arm.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry." I get out and go inside. I flop down onto the nearest couch and wait for the game to begin.

((Time is sped up. . . . . .about half an hour.))

So much embarrassment. We've had people eat random foods from the twins' kitchen, we've had Kairi paint Riku's fingernails hot pink, we've had Theo recite a love poem to me (which, mark my words, was the worst. I was so embarrassed, and he was too.)). I haven't been picked yet. Which only means that someone's got something stored up for me. And I'm scared.

"Luna! Your turn." I almost fall off the couch. Sora's sitting on his knees expectantly, waiting for me to pick truth or dare.

Well, truth got me into the worst situation yesterday, so dare. "Dare," I say.

"Good choice," says Sora. "Hmmm…"

Oh no, he's thinking about it. I brace myself for the worst.

"You have to kiss one of the guys here."

Damnit. I should have gone and hidden in my room as soon as I got back.

"C-can I chicken on this one?" I say, my voice weak.

"No," says everyone but Roxas. I sigh.

"Fine." What the hell do I do now?

End of Chapter 5

**Le: **Hehehehe, I left you all with a cliffhanger. 8D I'm evil. Sorry for those of you who waited so long for this chapter to come out (though it was really only two weeks). And no, Theo, I don't hate you. I just needed something to make it awkward for Luna. Yup.

**Luna**: Lehua would like to thank all of you who made OC's for her story and Patty and Natalie as well for being the first reviewers and the editor! Remember, this story will be posted on soon!


End file.
